Define Love
by RICHRDxJHNxGRYSN
Summary: Kori Anders and Richard Grayson have been the best of friends since they were kids. What happens when playboy Dick Grayson, sophomore in college, decides to room with 'seemingly innocent' Kori, new incoming freshman? Will their friendship hold sturdy or will stronger feelings brim, shaking the foundation of their relationship? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS, ONLY THIS PLOT
1. Arrival

**Summary: Kori Anders and Richard Grayson have been the best of friends since they were kids. Did she love him... of course. Did he love her? ... without a doubt. Although, this type of love was more along the lines of what is shared between close family members so what happens when playboy Dick Grayson, sophomore in college, decides to room with 'seemingly innocent' Kori, new incoming freshman? Will sparks ignite, feelings become realized? In other words, this once standard, sturdy form of love shared between them... will its definition suddenly change?... will it become more or will it furthermore be brought to an end?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

It was the beginning of a new school year. The scent of intimidation and fear as new incoming freshman scrambled to find their dorms, the anxiety of up and coming seniors screeching passed with barely the ability to hold on for one more year, and all the classes in between feeling rushed with the reality of school and the weight of responsibility it brought... it was all in full swing. But... if you were lucky enough, had made the right friends, the right connections, as of this very minute you would have ignored all the stress of college in this instant, if only for one more night, as a result of the rare invitation to the one and only Dick Grayson's party which was to take place this very special evening.

Now, I'm certain most of you are wondering, waiting for confirmation on one small yet very important detail. Dick Grayson, you ask? Dick Grayson as in heir to the Wayne fortune? Eventual successor of Bruce Wayne himself? Playboy? Ladies man? ... Well, yes, yes and yes. So, next question. What was he doing straying so far from Gotham? Well, he was taking that stepping stone of college years just like any one of us. This charming, never more desired man was a sophomore this year and was convinced things would be different; better; proceeding this party which was his last chance to let loose.

Although, party aside, what new occurrences did he expect to take to life his second year at Jump City's University? Only one small factor in the grand scheme of things. He still anticipated the easily swayed plethora of women that always found their way to him, he still expected parties consisting of heavy drinking, friends, all of it. The only difference this year was _her_.

This was the year she would finally be here; the year he had dreamt would arrive quickly and while it hadn't, tomorrow was the day she'd finally resurface in his life. Her name: Kori Anders. Her relation to him: the one person, Bruce aside, that meant anything at all to him; the one person he could honestly say he loved. Which, I'm sure is absolutely confusing. A reputably heartless yet charming, womanizer yet still desired playboy actually having a close relationship, pletonically speaking with a member of the opposite sex? You better believe it because that's what this story is about. Now, I never said that things would stay that way. Sure, Richard and Kori had managed to remain strictly friends, regardless of their overly affectionate behavior toward one another, but this bond between them had been unshakable for the entirety of their lives... a few years rooming together at college wouldn't change that... would it? And if perchance things did change or escalate between them on a more intimate level... which of the two would be the first to break? ... the first to experience altered feelings for the other? Richard or Kori? Perhaps both?

"Where is he?" a slinky blond girl asked, her body turned toward her current boyfriend, yes, Garfield Logan, but I think we'll leave it at Gar. "This party is suppose to be the event to kick off the year and Dick hasn't even showed."

Gar rolled his eyes, completely immune to the reality that Terra, above said blonde, seemed rather taken by Richard. It seemed everyone, even Richard was aware of this, but Gar felt too much in love to notice.

"I don't know." Gar began, his arm slinking around Terra's thin waist as he turned to Vic, one of his college friends. "Hey Vic... where's Dick?"

Vic turned back to Gar with a sigh, his suspicious eyes settling on Terra in judgement before responding. "He said he'd be here soon." Removing his glare from Terra, Vic brought his attention to his girlfriend Karen within his grasp. Sending a sweet kiss to her cheek he smiled. "He wouldn't miss tonight."

Karen scoffed at this. "I hope he does. He's an asshole."

"What makes you say that?" Terra asked somewhat defensively.

Karen turned to Terra with a raised brow, well aware of her personality which did not exist without a hint of duplicity hiding within the shadows. "He's Dick."

"He's always been charming to me."

Karen rolled her eyes, of course Terra would be the one so naive not to realize Richard's behavior as anything other than forced courtesy; get in line; it seemed as though all these women were naive to his ways, either that or they expected to be the ones to change him. Ha... that was a joke in itself; Dick Grayson couldn't be changed. "Trust me, Dick is anything but charming and if he is he's only trying to sleep with you."

Vic sighed. "What did he do to piss you off this time?"

"I didn't say he did."

Merely by Karen's stiff posture, Vic could tell something had to have happened between the two in order for her to be so openly against him. "Really, come on, what did he do?"

Karen paused. "Nothing, he's just an ass is all." She paused, all eyes on her now. "Fine,... he slept with one of my closest friends and basically broke her heart. Now he refuses to even acknowledge her..." she exhaled curtly. "... not that he even _recalls_ her name anyway."

"Oh come on..."

"No Vic..." Karen snapped. "Don't you dare defend him. I know Dick's your friend or whatever but ..."

Vic sighed, waving a hand in front of Karen in order to calm her. "Do you _really_ think your friend was unaware of how Dick is? Everyone in the _world_ knows what a playboy he is." He, as well as Gar broke into laughter. "Trust me, she knew what she was getting into when she slept with him."

"They all do." Gar added.

Terra became uneasy again, her mind focused down at her phone. "It's already midnight... where is he?"

"_Why_ are you so concerned?" Karen asked, her arms still crossed and a sinister gleam within her gaze. If not for Vic being so close to Gar, Karen wouldn't care of Terra's interest in Richard but as of right now she was playing Gar and it irritated her.

"I think he's a little stressed out about Kori." Vic offered in a calm tone, hoping to disintegrate the flames being exchanged in the glare between Karen and Terra now.

"Who's Kori?" Terra asked curiously; her eyes snapping from Karen up to Vic now.

"You know about Kori. Dick talks about her all the time." Gar laughed, earning a roll of the eyes of annoyance in response.

Lifting a beer to his lips Vic leaned into the wall behind them with a laugh. "I sense trouble."

"Trouble?"

"You really think it was a smart move for Dick to convince Kori to live with him in the dorms?"

There was a brief pause before Terra spoke up once more. "You mean to tell me Dick is going to be living with... a girl?" Her eyes narrowed. "He can barely stand prolonged company with me or Karen and we're just friends. He _hates_ women."

"That isn't true." Gar interrupted. "Dick loves women, he just doesn't enjoy the drama they bring. He uses them for what he needs and then separates himself from them as quickly as possible, but no, he doesn't hate women."

"He's not wrong."

All three jumped at the familiar sound of Richard's voice which approached them now. They all turned, nervous smiles on display in an attempt to hide they were speaking of him behind his back; not that it was anything really negative as much as it was fact and not as though he would truly care.

Richard inhaled deeply, glancing around the room with a sigh. "It looks like a fun night." He glanced back to Terra with a dashing smile to which she instantly succumbed to shudders down her spine. "Seems as though everyone is getting along just fine without me here."

"What took you so long?" Gar asked, handing Richard a beer.

Accepting the bottle Richard sighed, his body turning to face the crowd of peers beside him. "I had a few things to take care of, don't worry about it."

The small group fell silent now, which was expected. Whenever Richard had his gaze set on a crowd it was usually for the sole purpose of singling out his momentary interest for the evening. The silence remained, for a long while before Richard zoned into a blond dancing into the distance. Finishing off his drink he passed a confident smile back at Vic then disappeared into the crowd, returning without much effort with the blonde.

"This... just might be the best party to kick off the new school year of all time." Slurred an auburn haired, muscular man who approached alongside Richard. "Dick..." He shook his head, placing a hand upon his friends' shoulder with a chuckle. "I'm certainly glad I made friends with a millionaire playboy like yourself... your parties never disappoint."

"That's comforting, Roy." Richard said with a roll of his eyes, his attention more concerned with the sweet little piece of eye candy sitting upon his lap.

"There's no other place on earth the women of this university would rather be then at a party being held by none other than Dick Grayson himself," laughed Gar.

"This is very true." Cooed that blonde, her name, to him at least, was deemed nothing but irrelevancy at this point of his creeping drunken haze.

Just as Richard captured the blondes lips once more, in hopes of initiating a more intimate turn of events to occur this evening, he came to a frustrated pause at the shove of one of his friends against his shoulder. He looked up to Vic now with a glare. "Is it important?"

"Didn't you say Kori was going to be here? Where is she?" Vic asked loudly; his ability to recognize Richards desire to be left alone went unnoticed at his equally drunken state.

If it wasn't obvious to anyone else, the blonde within his lap seemed to notice a change of attitude overwhelm Richard. His body tensed at the drawn attention of his dear friend Kori and his grip upon the girls waist suddenly faltered. "Actually yea... she's suppose to be here tomorrow so make sure you're all cleared out of the apartment by the time she gets here."

"Who's Kori?" The blond asked; it was a question delivered not for the purpose of curiosity as much as it was spawned from jealousy; the smiled that developed across Richard's face only adding to her discomfort in the matter.

Before Richard could respond verbally, it was Vic that announced Kori's connection to him. He leaned down to Richard with a shove at his shoulder and a forced dreamy coating in his eyes; his voice high-pitched in a taunting manner. "Kori... Kori Anders... the _one_ girl capable of putting this playboy in his place." He released a dreamy sigh which only amplified the hysteric laughter that sparked around them, Richard himself in aggreeance to Vic's words. "The one girl Spike here can't help but have a weakness for. She alone is proof he does have heart within that cold womanizing chest cavity of his."

"Have you actually met her?" Gar asked with a squeal of a laugh. "I've only heard stories about her."

"I've actually seen a few pictures, " Added Roy. "She's sexy as hell."

This instantly brought a scowl to form across Richards features and he turned within his seat to face Roy; Roy becoming uneasy upon realizing Richard's sudden anger in this moment. "_Don't_ talk about her like that."

"What... is she your girlfriend?" The blond asked with a disgusted look on her face, her cheeks glowing red in envy.

Richard rolled his eyes. "No, of course not. She's my closest friend..." he burrowed his dark brows in a glare that sought out the attention of each of his male friends, his voice ringing with warning. "I repeat, my _closest_ friend so that means she's off-limits to all of you." He cleared his throat, as if shaking off his sudden frustration in the matter of Kori's attractiveness; an attractiveness he could never enjoy as a result of their lifelong friendship, and her utter innocence. "Everyone's off-limits to her."

Vic laughed at this. It was one thing for Richard to be immune to Kori's beauty but that didn't change the reality that Kori was far too attractive to be ignored by the student body; especially not in Jump City. If he were being honest, before he had met his current girlfriend Karen, whom he actually found himself falling head over heels for, he used to have a secret admiration for Kori. "Yea right... I'm the only one who has actually met Kor and I can guarantee she'll be all the rage when she gets here. You're going to have a hell of a hard time keeping the male population of this school away from her."

"I don't think so." Richard scoffed confidently. "Kori isn't like that. She wouldn't play into anything these college guys have to offer." Leaving no ample time for rebuttal, Richard stood, his blonde at hand and led her to his room; the others turning to one another with a sigh.

"So... what was her name? Kori?" Roy asked curiously, lifting the beer at hand to his lips as a far too familiar mischievous gleam took hold over his gaze.

"Yea..." Gar responded with a smile. "She's the epitome of Dick's every thought so I wouldn't get your hopes up at getting in her pants." His thin, pale arm motioned to Vic. "Vic's right, she's literally the only thing Dick actually, _genuinely_, cares about."

"And he's extremely protective of her so I would take grass stain here's advice and just forget about it." Vic laughed, then taking Karen's hand and disappearing into the crowd.

"Look, I never said I was interested." Roy said with a curt exhale; his own playboy attitude resuscitating itself now. "I am curious though..." he paused long enough for the previously lost attention span of Gar returned to him. "... what's so special about this Kori chick that makes Dick care about her so much? I mean the guys an asshole, playboy, he doesn't care about anyone or anything so... why her?"

Gar shook his head, he knew the answer but the answer itself was far too personal and if Roy didn't know it was best that things remained that way; as it were, he, himself, had only come to learn the special bond between Kori and Richard through Vic on a slip up of information. He knew that if Richard even caught wind of his knowledge of Kori's past and how it coincided with his it would cause more issues than he was willing to create himself.

Gar gave an awkward shrug followed by the recession of his feet as he moved toward the crowd of dancing peers beside them. "Who knows man? I wouldn't test your luck against Dick though. If he finds out your even interested in Kori he'll beat the shit out of you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Ugh... that beeping... that obnoxious beeping of Richard's alarm clock which resided a few inches from his face was enough to escalate his sharpening hangover with each second. With a small growl of frustration that echoed within his throat, he forced a hand to the taunting device and slammed a fist down upon it, but the silence did not linger for long. His mind had a total of three seconds before that whining, shifting upon the bed beside him, the presence of ... whoever it was he was with last night, became realized. His eyes narrowed behind closed lids and another growl moved passed his lips.

"Dick... I had..." the girl's voice just might have been even worse than the alarm clock. At least he could silence that pounding siren with a knock of a fist. The reality that this girl was still lingering within his room, his apartment, his life... that would take some effort to silence. "I had a wonderful time. Perhaps maybe next time..."

"Why are you _still_ here?" His groggy morning voice projected in an uneven manner, resulting in a scoff from the girl whose name was never even attempted to be learned.

Richard could feel the bed move more violently as the girl stood up, quickly gathering her things in a huff. Muttered curses that refused to contain their volume in pitch surrounded him, vibrating off of his mind in a relentless stream of annoyance.

"You are such a fucking asshole."

This statement, or fact rather, earned the hysteric girl a mere chuckle of satisfaction. Richard knew he was an asshole and otherwise didn't take offense to being called out on it; after all it's not as though he really tried being anything else.

Swallowing against his alcohol induced dry throat, he shifted upon the bed. "You should consider yourself lucky..." there was a pause in the girls shuffling of belongings, a small fragment of hope invading her mood, as she turned to face Richard who put no effort into wasting energy to meet her gaze. "... most girls are kicked out of my room before sunrise. You can thank the alcohol for that."

"You really are a fucking asshole. I'm with _her_ on this."

Richard's mind went blank. That wasn't the voice of... whatever her name was that he had slept with last night. His mind was still in a lag of sorts which resulted in his hesitation to respond to that divine melody of a voice he adored so much.

"Who the fuck are you?" The blond asked with much distaste.

Ignoring the girl Richard's body jolted alert and he turned to find none other than Kori Anders smiling down at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Holy shit... Kori?"

Her smile widened as she pushed past the devastated stranger and jumped onto Richard's lap. The laughter which erupted between the two as they hugged at each other aggressively was enough to inspire the blonde to find her exit.

"I..." Richard laughed more excitedly now. His arms tugged at Kori's presence tighter almost suffocating her but she was reciprocating such affection so they continued without pause. "I can't believe you're here."

Kori's giggle sounded as she pulled out of the embrace, her eyes staring into his with encompassed emotion that only he could understand. She placed her hands on either sides of his face and delivered several, scattered kisses all across his features, speaking between purses. "I miss you so much." A small squeal emanated from her lips. "You look so cute." Another squeal, another hug, another giggle, then it was back to suffocating kisses to which Richard only laughed back at; absorbing all the love she had for him. "Oh my God, Richard." There was a pause now, Richard swallowing hard as Kori's chest rose and fell desperately. The sudden shift in her emotions being all too normal for him to expect anything else. "I just..."

"It's okay Kor." Richard said with a comforting smile as he ran a hand down her cheek, his other arm securely around her waist. A small chuckle released him as his eyes scanned over her thin figure. "I almost forgot how beautiful you are."

She smiled, a hand upon his chest now commencing in the same adoration of his appearance. "I just..." There were tears that asserted themselves now, trailing down her tan cheeks sweetly as her shoulders perked ever so sweetly. "I've really missed you Richard."

Richard smiled, sending a kiss to her forehead then placing a hand behind her head as he brought her into a warm embrace once more. "I know. A year is a long time." He paused, her childlike whimpers breaking loose within his bare chest. He shook his head, a hand running up and down the center of her back as they held onto one another. "But you're here now and everything will get back to the way it was before." This brought an intense amount of comfort to Kori and as she looked up at him again, he smiled once more. "I promise."

His brows burrowed as Kori placed a hand over her mouth with a giggle submerged in consistent tears. "You're naked beneath that sheet aren't you?"

His eyes widened and as she burst into laughter now, he shrugged. "Yea. Deal with it. You're the one who came barging in here unannounced."

Kori flung herself to the side of the bed, leaving him to tighten the thin sheet over his lower body now as he stood. "Forgive me for interrupting your highly reputable Dick Grayson charm..." she rolled her eyes. "Or lack there of. Maybe it's because it has been a while since I've seen your arrogant playboy side at play but you really are an asshole. What does that say about me that I condone such behavior?"

He rolled his eyes, a hand gripping the sheet securely around his waist as he brought a knee to the center of the bed, his body leaning over Kori as he bestowed a lingering kiss against her cheek. "Ahhh, but I would never treat you that way." He gave her an endearing grin before standing once more. "I'm going to shower so you just... just don't move. I really want to talk to you about... about a lot so..."

A record of ten minutes, that's all it took for Richard to resurface from the bathroom fully clothed, hair styled in his signature spikes, and sunglasses shielding those ever so desired piercing blue eyes. He became uneasy as he realized Kori was no longer within his room. With a sigh he raced out of the bedroom and came to a halt within the living room finding Vic and Gar passed out around the couches.

Narrowing his eyes, he raised his voice. "Wake up and get the hell out of here!"

The bodies jumped up quickly but it was Vic that stood, rubbing at his tired eyes with a reply. "What's wrong? We said we'd be gone before..." Vic came to a pause at the presence of Kori as she stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room. He smiled wildly, tossing his arms around her. "Kori! Geeze, I thought you weren't suppose to be in town until later?"

Kori's giggle muffled its way through Vic's strong arms as he held onto her tightly. "I know. I got an earlier flight." She hugged at Vic tighter now. "It's so good to see you again."

"Alright that's enough." Richard said, tugging at Kori's hand and pulling her from Vic's grasp and back toward him, his glare setting on the staggering group before them. "Come on, get your things and get out."

"Oh stop." Kori sighed, she placed a hand upon Richard's arm, leaning her body into his side, a bright smile beaming up at him. "I don't mind. It'll be great to meet your friends." She gave a small pout as his glare refused to waver. "Come on..." she tugged at his hand, pulling him toward the kitchen. "Lets all have breakfast."

Gar and Vic exchanged nervous glances but followed the two, situating themselves upon the stools which resided before the bar counter top which looked into the kitchen. They sat quietly, uneasy against the irritated glances Richard continued to send their way.

"Where is all your stuff?" Richard asked, finally breaking the silence as Kori pulled a few ingredients from the fridge.

She shrugged her petite shoulders, giving him a sweet smile to which he could not resist returning. "I have someone taking care of it." She giggled as he sent her that 'what do you mean' gaze. "I sort of name dropped you and suddenly everyone at the airport seemed _very_ accommodating."

Richard rolled his eyes, no longer fighting the urge to hold her in his arms as he brought her into a warm embrace; ignoring the others that stared back somewhat unsure of the open affection they had never seen Richard provide toward anyone for any reason.

"I"m so glad you're here." He said with a kiss to her forehead. "You should have called me though. I wanted to pick you up from the airport."

Kori allowed herself to rest her head into his strong chest, the feeling that rose within her, that comfortable feeling of home that sparked, it was irresistible. "I know." She hesitated as he ran a hand down the center of her back. "You want to make it up to me?"

"Of course." He said looking down at her, becoming suspicious against her mischievous gaze.

"Then..." she brought a hand to his jaw line. ".. remove those damn sunglasses. Who are you Bono?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


	2. That's New

**Chapter Two: That's New**

"What... the _hell... _am I looking at?"

There was an uproar in awkward laughter derived from Karen's words; her stunned reaction to the scene before the three of them quite appropriate given the situation.

Vic placed a strong arm around his beloved girlfriend and with a shake of his head, small chuckles still surfacing between words, he said, "It's uh,... quite a sight now isn't it?"

That was an understatement Karen needed more elaboration for. While she seemed unable to snap out of her constant observationh of Kori and Richard standing in line for coffee from across the café, her inquiring mind still managed fluid thought. "Am I hallucinating or does Dick seem... I don't... I don't even have words for what I'm seeing."

"I know, its kinda like waking up in the twilight zone." Gar laughed, giving an elbow to Vic's arm as they shared a nod in agreement. "You should've seen the morning we had."

"I know you said Dick was different with Kori, that they were close but I have to be honest this is the _last_ thing I imagined." Her eyebrows rose, if possible, even further. Richard was currently hugging at Kori from behind, a very out of character smile etched onto his features, and he was whispering something in her ear that made Kori giggle, hugging back into him further. "I didn't realize he was even capable of behavior like this." Her head tilted to the side in further confusion. This had to be a dream; nightmare more like it. "I almost believe his smile this time around."

Planting a playful kiss to Karen's cheek, Vic's laughter raised in volume and he shrugged. "I warned each and every one of you. This is only the beginning of what is sure to be a _very_ interesting year."

"Things are definitely taking a stroll down crazyville." Karen murmured to herself, still unable to come to terms with what her own eyes were witnessing.

"It's borderline disturbing isn't it?" began the voice of someone they had not recognized, finally causing them to turn away from Kori and Richard to find a darkly dressed woman. "But trust me, when they get comfortable around each other and start fighting you'll wish a little pda was the only inflicted discomfort." Her dark violet eyes snapped to them, searching each of their faces before landing on Vic and she shrugged one shoulder with a brief smile. "How did I know you'd still be hanging around, Stone? I thought you'd have wised up by now and actually find a real friend aside from shallow Dick Grayson."

That was a laugh, not that Karen wasn't a little put off by the girls attitude. "Who are you?"

"Relax Karen," Vic interrupted, hoping to diminish any argument that could arise between these two strong-willed women. Clearing his throat and smiling, he gave the girl a nod. "This here is Miss Rachel Roth. Dick and I used to go to the same high school. How you been? I'll admit its a little strange not seeing you with a book in your hand. I almost didn't recognize you."

"Funny." Rachel said in a gaveling reply of sorts. Her arms had crossed over her chest, thoughts swaying toward irritation at the sight of Gar laughing as though Vic had announced the most hilarious of jokes. Which, by the goofy looks of this kid and the immature vibe she received from him it made her realize that if she had met him before she would surely have remembered; how could she not? She had known him all of two seconds and he was poking at her patience; his laughter having yet to come to a pause.

Upon noticing the awkward tension coming from Rachel in response to Gar's incessant squeals of laughter, Vic cleared his throat, returning to the subject at hand. "To answer your sarcasm, yes Dick and I are still good friends."

"That would imply he was capable of being a good friend." Rachel responded rather dryly. "You were always far too understanding when it came to instances of his selfishness." She paused, finally acknowledging Karen who seemed somewhat uncertain of her opinion of Rachel. Extending a hand out toward her, Rachel cracked a smile. "Rachel, and you are?"

"Karen, Vic's girlfriend."

Oh, okay, now her cautious behavior in regards to a woman surfacing from Vic's past suddenly made sense to Rachel. Before Gar had the chance to be introduced, the approaching laughter from both Kori and Richard took a hold of their attention.

"Rachel?" There was a loud squeak of excitement from Kori as she noticed Rachel and she lunged at her. "I didn't know you'd arrive so soon! How was your flight?"

"Fairly adequate." Rachel managed to say regardless of the suffocation received from Kori's strong embrace. It was now Rachel forced herself to acknowledge Richard, her voice making no attempt to hide her lack of approval with him. "Dick."

That earned her a chuckle from him but in reality he would not have bothered in a reply if not for the eagerness exuding from Kori.

"Of course you know Rachel, right?"

Sure he did, not that he hadn't tried to rid his mind of her memory. She had this way of getting into Kori's head and while most of the time Rachel's opinions and theories were spot on with his true intentions, that didn't mean just because she was in the right that he had to like her. She had a habit of putting him in his place in instances of deserved blame in a very less than subtle way. "All too well. I thought you'd be more suitable for the whole school abroad thing."

"And miss you and Kori's emotional reunion?" The sarcasm seeping from her pores was more than obvious to everyone. But hey, at least Karen seemed to be warming up to her. "Darn, I thought you'd be just as happy to see me again as I am to see you."

"Oh play nice, both of you." Kori giggled, shrugging off the tension building between them. There was nothing that could bring her down, not with Richard finally back in her life. "So, what time is the book reading?"

It took a moment for Richard to realize she had been addressing Rachel in the inquiring of assumed plans which clearly seemed to have been scheduled without his implied presence. That was annoying and... definitely unexpected.

"It doesn't start until later tonight. I just stopped by here to make an appearance, grab a coffee, then its back to unpacking."

Kori gave a nod. "Right." She paused turning to Richard now, who seemed far disturbed by the conversation in this instant. With a shove to his arm Kori giggled. "Are you busy today? I was thinking before Rachel and I leave for the book reading that you and I could spend a little time together."

Duh, was this something he hadn't made clear? "Of course I'm free." Without causing a scene that his mind was already conceiving in regards to the retaliation he had scraping his veins in protest to Rachel having stolen Kori the first night, he intertwined his fingers with Kori's and pulled her out of the coffee shop.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Okay, he seemed a little distracted at the moment. Setting her purse down on the arm of a chair, Kori plopped down on one of the leather couches in the living room, Richard still in deep thought and pacing slightly before her. "Mind telling me whats going on in that head of yours?"

Richard passed her a brief sideways glance, his feet coming to a halt. "Nothing."

That was obviously a lie. "I know we've been separated for a long while but do you really think I can't tell when something is bothering you?" His eyes narrowed as Kori released a confident, sharp exhale. "Do give me more credit than that."

He thought about that for a moment, then forced a careless shrug before taking the place beside her on the couch. "I've just missed you."

Kori's eyes narrowed; there was more to this explanation than he was giving. When he refused to detach himself with silence Kori began waving a hand in circular motions meant to relay the necessity of further explanation. The two stared back at one another for a few seconds, both rather stubborn to continue this subject of choice.

Then, with a sigh of defeat, words dripping in childlike vulnerability, he said, "You made plans."

With this Kori broke into a giggle. "You can be so ridiculous sometimes."

"Its your first day back and you made plans without me, not even bothering to include me." His brows were furrowed in their usual defensive attitude and he shrugged. "When we talked last you never discussed such plans."

"Oh come on, you can't really be this upset."

Her answer was that all too familiar roll of his eyes and crossed arms. "I'm not upset. If you would rather spend your time with-"

Richard was thrust into a muffled silence as Kori threw herself into him, a hand playfully covering his mouth, while the other coaxed him back to recline on the couch. "Oh dear, sensitive Sally. Had I known you would make an appearance perhaps I would have reconsidered my plans."

Sensitive? Dick Grayson? Ha, yea okay well, that was the furthest thing from reality... then again, maybe, just maybe, when in the presence of Kori he was so, but on any other account, never.

"Kor-" His voice vibrated in a testing tone against her persistent hand which clung over his mouth even after his efforts to remove it. "Come on-... just... let me..." he released a growl of impatience which sparked even further laughter from Kori. He was trying to be serious in this instant, having taken true offense in her willingness to separate herself from him on her first day back into his life, but she would not have it. The ongoing jabs and pokes at his sides meant to revive laughter from him had quickly taken their effect on him and within an instant Richard had forced himself over Kori, having scooped her up and forced her into his previously reclined position. Staring down at her surprised expression, eyes wide, Richard shook his head and gave a chuckle, his hands tight around her wrists which he kept above her head. "You're starting a battle you can't possibly win. Have you learned nothing?"

Her eyes coated over in mischief and a sly smile developed across her plump lips. "Do not tempt me, Richard Grayson. Since you last saw me, I've learned plenty new strategies that would work wonders against you." She smiled as he did, clearly welcoming the challenge. "Don't let my thin stature fool you, I'm stronger than I seem"

"You seem confident in yourself, Anders. That's a dangerous mindset." She shook her head as his smirk surfaced, his eyes trailing down to the exposed flesh of her side, fingers at the ready, anxious for the plethora of giggles that would spark at his tickling. "If you knew me at all you would know that I'm not really one to turn down a challenge..." As Kori took a slow inhale, trying to mask the anxiety he had inflicted within her, he had to hold back a laugh. He was getting to her, she may have this confident attitude now, but give him a few seconds and he knew she'd be pleaded for him to desist in his attack of the tickles. "Especially when my opponent is as feisty as you."

Her breathed hitched at the touch of Richard's fingers as they whispered in a gentle ripple against her side in a taunt that would imply if she did not call for mercy now, she would not get it. "I will not stand down."

Damn, from the look of satisfaction molding into his features, it was clear this was the reply he had hoped for. Kori had not endured one of his attacks in a long time and while she wanted to believe her confidence as being a worthy opponent, she would be lying if the situation wasn't plaguing her with the fondness they once shared and had always led to her defeat.

Their eyes narrowed over one another's awaiting the other to make the first move.

"Change your plans with Rachel." It was less of a request and more of a gentle demand.

"No."

Inhaling deeply, Richard's expression darkened. They both knew how crazy it made him when she denied him something, no matter how irrelevant or small. "Change your plans, Kor."

"I'm not going to, Richard." She taunted. Had she known he would act this offended she wouldn't have agreed to the event with Rachel but the fact is she had.

"I'm going to ask... one... last... time..." He said slowly, his free hand finding its way to Kori's ribcage once more, settling just over the very spot which he had learned long ago was her weakness. The look in her eyes of impending doom only confirmed such accurateness, but she held back not wanting to give in so quickly. Kori clasped her eyes shut in anticipation of his ruthless attack which was surely about to begin and he lowered his voice to a whisper. "Change your plans."

Her breath was skidding now, trying to calm but currently incapable of doing so. Her answer would be the trigger and right now she was playfully dancing around it. "I can't just bail on Rachel, Dick."

Well, that was it. Not only had Kori denied him a third time, but she had referred to him by his nickname, which he had told her long ago was never to slip past her lips; they were closer than that. Richard was who he was when he was with her, so unless she was upset and he was not allowed to voice his irritation about the name switch, then he would retaliate with utmost determination.

His hold over her took a more childlike stroll and the tickling commenced quite vigorously, sending her in a convulsing shudder of laughter. It was nice, the feeling and sounds of her so consumed in the moment, his mind instantly ringing back with memories of similar situations such as this from the past. But it was as her hips jolted slightly, squirming beneath him that her knee raised, hitting him square between the legs.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed, body collapsing atop hers in defeat and the hand previously attacking her side found its way to the wounded area.

Quickly slipping out from her place beneath him, watching as he curled over slightly, small grunts of pain echoing off the walls, she took a defensive stance at the side of the couch; knowing after such an act this was far from over.

"Shit Kor, had I known your new methods were cheap shots I would have better prepared myself," He croaked.

She cringed, hating the pain she had caused him. Still rather breathless, she said, "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. It was a reflex, but..." Her head tilted to the side as he looked up at her, a more dangerous look in his eyes. Raising a finger toward him, she shook her head taking a small step back. "But... while I do apologize, I must remain strong in my stance in this conversation. This is too important to Rachel for me to miss and besides I already agreed to go. Do not put me in this position."

He shut his eyes, catching his breath which had been knocked out of him then he stood, a slouched posture about him and his voice still uneven. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you did that on purpose."

She laughed at this. There was no way that the thought had even crossed her mind. "Of course not."

He moved toward her, her own posture tensing. Clearing his throat, his gaze softened. "All I want is for you to spend the first day you're here with me."

"I am spending the whole day with you." This was true. The book reading wasn't until after dark, rendering it night-time but she knew what he meant.

"Kor..." He warned.

Rolling her eyes she placed a hand at her hip. "Richard,... I..." She shrugged helplessly. "I don't know what you want me to say. The reading is only an hour or so. I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone. It isn't a big deal."

This was definitely a new take on their friendship. Since when was he the one pining for her attention, and since when had she made him work so hard to keep it? "Of course it is. Am I really the bad guy for assuming I'd have you all to myself?"

She allowed a small smile, his words thrusting a more comforted feeling within her. "No, of course not but does that make me the bad guy for assuming you would surely have your own plans?"

"I would have told you if I had plans. You really think I would ditch you on the first night here? Come on, whats going on here?"

Okay, now he was being dramatic. If she was being honest he had never seemed so immature. Since when did he cancel plans to make room for her? Sure they hadn't seen one another in a while but this was something she truly had been blindsided by. "I just don't want you to feel obligated to change your entire life because I'm here. I want to go about this whole roommate thing the right way. I know you have your own life here in Jump and I don't want to get in the way. So yea, when Rachel asked me to go, I agreed. No offense intended."

Did he really have to explain the importance she held in his life? Apparently. "Look, Kor,... there will never come a time when you are in my way. I asked you to live with me, I expected us to return to being inseparable and clearly-"

"Clearly you are being ridiculous. It's only an hour Dick, two at the most. You could always come with us." Yea because that sounded like a fun night. As he exhaled curtly, Kori sighed to herself, finally realizing how offended he truly was. She stepped to him, a sympathetic hand to his shoulder. "Its a friday night, shouldn't you be more interested in hanging with the guys? I distinctly recall you telling me that every friday you do that poker night thing."

That was true but somehow didn't change the situation. "I canceled."

"Because of me, which is what I want to avoid." That confused him. Shouldn't she be thanking him for such a gesture? Bringing him into a tight hug, she sighed once more, a hand rubbing at his back sweetly. "If this whole living together thing is going to work we can't be afraid to disappoint one another once in a while. Our schedules are going to be all over the place but we'll find our rhythm." She pulled back staring up at his emotional yet suddenly understanding expression and she smiled. "Although, I'll admit, perhaps I should have mentioned sooner my plans with Rachel but I only confirmed them with her last night." She gave a pout. "Forgive me?"

He rolled his eyes, unable to sustain a smile. "Of course." Placing a hand to cup her face, his eyes darkened. "However... I'm less than inspired to forgive you for that cheap shot you just pulled."

She smiled, giving an innocent shrug. "I'll make it up to you."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

She shook her head as he moved away from her, returning to his place upon the couch. "There's actually something else..." She hesitated as he looked to her now, his hand taking a pause from the remote clutched in his hand. She had this strange look about her that instantly invoked suspicion in him. "It's not a big deal but I have a friend arriving tomorrow and I really want you two to meet."

He shrugged, was he going to have to share her with everyone? School hadn't even started but once it had there would be only brief instances when they weren't insanely busy. "Sure thing."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"So?" Rachel asked, greeting Kori with no more than a casual nod.

Kori hesitated for a moment, giving herself time to completely asses her current situation. As the two entered a large building where the book reading was meant to take place she sighed. She knew immediately as to what Rachel's question referred to but there wasn't really an easy way to deal with it.

"Did you talk to him about it or what?" Rachel pressed further.

Lowering her voice as they entered the quiet room, Kori sighed. "Sort of."

"What does that mean?" Rachel inquired with a quizzical brow.

Their eyes met, Kori's instantly receding into a whimper. "I don't know about all this, Rae. I'm dreading tomorrow now because I know once he finds out he will be less than pleased."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I thought you said things would be different? That you wouldn't allow him to control you anymore?"

"Richard has never controled me," Kori snapped, receiving several shushing from the gathered crowd around them. Sinking into her seat, Kori shook her head and returned her voice to a whisper. "He's just protective is all. He'll... well, I'd like to believe with time he'd be understanding."

Yea right. Rachel, as well as Kori, knew better, but what the hell let the girl have a little hope. "If you say so."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) So here's chapter two finally. Thanks for all your patience with me guys. And those of you still reading Conflicted Opportunity, I'll be updating soon. I just want to make sure the chapter is perfect. Moving on,... if you loved this chapter let me know. Reviews are always helpful and inspire me to update more frequently because its easier to write when I know where your guy's heads are in relation to the update. Thanks for reading!**

**RICHRDxJHNxGRYSN**


	3. Reality Strikes

**(A/N) Reviewer - starrob122- ... wish granted!**

**Chapter Three: Reality Strikes**

"Really?" Came that strong yet disappointed voice of Vic as he entered the residence of Dick Grayson himself, only to find the poor schmuck sprawled out in a vertical position on one of the couches in the living room. Vic shook his head, crossing his arms and glancing around the room for the presence of Kori. "This is why you canceled poker night?" A curt exhale left his lips. "Doesn't look very fun to me. Where's Kor, anyway?"

The vibe within the room suddenly shifted, Vic instantly picking up on the mood Richard was in.

"What are you doing here?" Richard inquired with the utmost irritation at Vic's invasion.

Motioning a thumb behind him to the entrance, Vic shrugged. "The door was unlocked."

From his place upon the couch, eyes droning into the low volume television, arms crossed and his head lazily draped over the arm cushion of the couch, Richard's frustration continued to flow. "And that means you can just walk in without permission?"

A temperamental Dick Grayson was not something so unheard of, practically the norm, so Vic did his best to shrug of the comment and he sat in the empty couch perpendicular to Richard. "So,... why was it unlocked? That damn door is always bolted shut."

The laughter spilling from Vic merely injected further annoyance in Richard but he was feeling too thrown off by Kori's actions this evening to even want to argue. "I left it unlocked for Kori."

"Trouble in paradise already? Who would have thought?" His voice taking to that 'I told you so' tone, causing Richard to roll his eyes.

"Next time you're considering offering your opinion where Kori and I are concerned..." He paused, tearing his glazed-over vision from the television and glared back at Vic. "...don't." Situating an arm beneath his head, Richard sighed. "Is there a reason you're here?"

Vic paused, taking in the scene before him fully. Sure, Richard was known for habitual tantrums where he would shut everything and everyone out of his life for a momentary time, but this seemed slightly different. For one, he never and I mean never had time to watch television, nor was he even remotely interested. Second,... well, the deep-set narrow of his brows had never seemed so persistent. In other words... Victor Stone, I believe it is wise to proceed with caution; there's no telling where this could go.

Clearing his throat and leaning back into his seat, Vic said, "Look man, if you want me to leave that's cool. I'm jsut-"

He was cut off at the sound of the front door opening once more, a very enthusiastic Garfield entering alongside an eager Terra. Vic's eyes went wide having noticed Richard's irritation for their presence strengthening at the sound of Gar's goofy laughter.

"Check it, I got the new-" Gar stopped in his tracks upon undergoing the same realization of Richard's strange, laid back position. The video game crunched between his uneven fingernails loosened, and his wide forest green eyes flew to Vic's. "What's up dude? I thought we could all get down in a few rounds. What's with him?"

"Nothing." Richard growled, finally sitting up on the couch, making room for his undesired guests. "I'm just watching a little tv. You all act as though that's so out of the ordinary."

"Hey Dick." Terra offered in a sweet tone as she took the place beside him on the couch, Gar consuming the last available seat beside her.

"Hey," Richard mumbled with much distaste before directing his frustration back to Vic. "Is there anyone else going to randomly show up that I should know about?"

Vic placed his hands at his sides with an innocent shrug. "Don't look at me. I didn't tell Gar I was coming here. I just came to see Kori really."

Kori. Not exactly a subject he would want to offer up for discussion; at least not at the moment. Running a hand through his hair, Richard sighed. "Well..." He motioned to the exit. "... you might as well leave because she's been gone for hours and I'm not really sure when she'll be back, but when she does get back its going to be just me and her." He moved his glare from Vic to Gar now. "No one else. She's been in town all day and I haven't really even had time alone with her."

"You spent all afternoon with her." Gar laughed, said laughter dwindling into oblivion at the much harsher glare creased upon Richard's features. "Or... whatever. I don't know." A scattered laugh escaped him and he tossed the video game in his hand onto the table. "We could play just 'til she gets here."

"Then you'll leave? No weaseling your way into our time again like you did this morning?"

"Damn man, calm down. We had no issue with leaving this morning. It was Kori who insisted-"

"Yea, I know. That isn't the point." Richard snapped, waving a hand dismissively at Vic.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"That was much more fun than I thought it would be." Kori giggled as the two made their way up the steps of dorm rooms. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Sure thing." Rachel smiled. "Sorry it took longer than expected. I'm sure Dick's in a mood because of it."

Kori's giggle continued at this truth. "He'll survive." She paused as they reached Richard's front door at the end of the hall. "It's strange though, he's been acting a little off."

"I didn't notice. He seemed to be his usual chipper self." Rachel said sarcastically with a snort of a laugh.

"I'm serious Rae. I don't know what it is but... he seemed..." She fell silent as they entered, finding an unfamiliar face turn to them. Lowering her voice and leaning toward Rachel slightly, she whispered, "I hope we aren't intruding."

With a roll of her eyes, Rachel moved toward the stranger. "Too bad. You live here too remember?"

The strangers eyes narrowed over their approaching figures. "Who are you?"

Kori perked before the girl and smiled, the realization that perhaps she had entered the wrong apartment crossing her mind. "Is Richard here?"

The girl's narrowed eyes took a more defensive stance. "If you mean Dick, then yea, he is. But..." She paused stepping to the side and blocking their way as Kori and Rachel tried to move past her. "You can't just waltz in here. Does Dick even know you?"

Kori's brows kneaded in confusion, head tilting to the side curiously. The girl seemed to know Richard well enough to know he never enjoyed unapproved visitors and yet not enough to know who she was. Interesting.

"I think you might be lost." Rachel snickered, pushing past the girl with a small shove. "Dick doesn't mind if we're here. Not that it's any of your business but she actually lives here."

With this the girls eyes widened, following the trail of Rachel's finger as she pointed back at a quiet Kori. Glancing up and down Kori with a quite disturbed look about her, she placed a hand at her hip. "Really? You're telling me that you..." Another crawl up Kori's appearance took place and the girl's voice found a more jealous form. "You? You're Kori?"

Aww, so Richard had spoken about her while she was away. This thought immediately brought a smile to invade Kori's confusion and she extended a hand out to the girl. "That's me. Kori Anders."

"Terra..."

Before another word could be spoken, a loud growl of defeat echoed back from the living room; Vic having demolished the likes of Gar in the current video game match.

"It was nice to meet you, Terra." Kori said with a sweet smile and she made her way into the living room. "I always enjoy meeting Richard's..." She paused, rather unsure what to refer to Terra as. Was she a friend or just a tonight kind of acquaintance? "Uh,... his friends."

It was now that Richard surfaced from the kitchen, a beer at hand and eyes wide as he flocked to the sound of Kori's unmistakable voice. "Kor?"

"Richard!" She beamed a smile up at him before sending a gentle fist to his shoulder in a playful manner. The agitation melted onto his expression was beyond obvious to her. "Hey, listen... sorry about taking so long. The reading went on longer then Rachel knew it would." She paused glancing around the living room, excited to see the life it held. "Seems like a fun night. I wish I had been here for the start of it."

"You should have never left." Richard muttered as he brought his beer to his lips and earned a roll of Kori's eyes. It was now that Terra, standing in shock behind Kori, came into view, sending Richard to break into laughter; her envy so clear to him now as he placed an arm around Kori and drew her into him. "I see you met Terra."

"I can't believe you two are actually _living_ together." Terra scrutinized, a hand still at her hip as she approached them. "Most men and women have issues living under the same roof. Wouldn't want to risk a close friendship now would we?"

While Kori laughed, entirely oblivious to Terra's jealousy, it was Richard who shook his head and replied, planting a sweet peck on one of Kori's cheeks. "Nah, we haven't anything to worry about. Me and Kori are forever. Always have been."

That seemed to reinstate the irritation molded in a crease on Terra's forehead and Kori merely released a prolonged 'aww' in response, hugging at him from the side and resting her head against his shoulder.

Removing himself from Kori's possession and stepping toward the living room, ready to announce the forced departure of everyone, he hesitated as Kori pulled at his hand. "What?"

"I just..." She lowered her voice and gave a light shrug. "I know what you're thinking but I believe it would be more respectful if you refrained from kicking everyone out because of me. I don't want your friends to hate me because I'm responsible for keeping you all to myself."

He smiled lightly, then with a hand to Kori's waist, he drew her body into his, planting a kiss upon her forehead. "They can't be mad at you if its me who doesn't want them here."

Stubborn ass. "Come on, Richard. I'm serious. You and I have plenty of time to catch up and-"

"Nope." He interrupted, shaking his head and placing his index finger against her lips for silence. "You already ditched me once. I wont allow it again." It was clear she was about to object but remained quiet as Richard ran his fingers through her hair, his eyes snapping in a dream like haze over her features, his voice softening in a more emotional stream. "I can't even put into words how much I miss you. Please..." She inhaled deeply as he leaned forward slightly, their eyes now parallel and he released one of those heart stopping smirks. "... just you and me. That's all I want sweetheart."

She hesitated, searching his eyes and finding the severity of his emotion relaying back to her in tantalizing sapphire pools. Then, with a playful roll of her eyes, she took his hand and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Uh,... what do you think you're doing?" He asked, taking the beer she had pulled from the fridge from her hand. "You're not of age."

This made her laugh and she quickly took the bottle back into her possession. "This coming from the one who gave me my first beer?" He followed as she began leading him toward her room, her feet moving backward as she turned to face him mid walk. "Besides, you aren't exactly of age to drink either. Or did you think being rich held you exempt from such realities?"

Her response would be an arrogant raise in his chest, that smirk hardly kept at bay before he lunged toward Kori. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into her room, shutting the door behind them for privacy.

"I'm going to spill my drink," Kori shrieked, the hand gripping the beer held high overhead as Richard forced them back onto the center of the bed, his own laughter matching hers.

Their chuckles died down as he stared down at her in a lingering study of her features.

"What?" She asked softly, her brows kneading curiously as he continued his gaze over her eyes.

"I... I don't know. I'm... it's just, you being here,... it almost doesn't feel real." He paused to set his, as well as her drink, on the end table beside them and then returning to her, a rather eternal look in his eyes. "I keep thinking I'm going to wake up tomorrow to find all this to be nothing more than a tantalizingly beautiful dream."

The smile that developed over Kori was slightly shaken. God, how she missed this man. Clearing her throat and wrapping her arms around his neck she wiggled her nose against his. "Do not say that. If that were true then we would both wake to agonizing disappointment."

As she pulled back, allowing her head to rest once more against the pillow beneath her, Richard felt a blush prick at his cheeks. To ease the severity of emotion spilling from him, he lowered his forehead to her collar-bone with a heavy sigh, arms holding at her tighter. "Don't ever leave me again, Kor."

"You were the one that left me, remember?" She corrected him, her own head cuddling against his. But it was as he raised his vision to her once more, a look of guilt washing over him, that she shrugged one shoulder. "Don't worry, I forgive you." Yet another giggle sounded and she ran her thumb across his cheek. "How could I ever deny that look?"

In truth? She couldn't; not with that consuming gleam in his gaze that had poisoned her eternally since she was but a child.

"Thank you."

That was... what? "For what?"

He searched her eyes once more, snapping back and forth, lost in a sea of emerald. Licking at his lips, he rest his forehead against hers. "I know you were hesitant about living in the same dorm with me but I'm glad I could convince you. There's nowhere I'd rather have you then right here with me. Nowhere I'd feel safe enough for you to be then at my side."

Richard's brows burrowed in confusion as Kori broke into hysteric laughter, pushing at his shoulders slightly and allowing space between them to sit at the edge of the bed now. "You can be so cheesy. What would the world think had they heard Dick Grayson say such a thing?" Passing Richard his drink, she brought her own beer to her lips, sending a tease of a sideways glance over at him, her knee nudging at his. "Dork."

He rolled his eyes, then tilted his drink toward hers. "And here I was under the impression you loved that I could still be my dorky self with you."

Gliding her beer against his, a small clank emanating at the collision, she shrugged. "I can't deny that that's true." There was a pause, their eyes lingering over one another's before Kori released a sigh, moving closer to Richard and resting her head against his shoulder, never more pleased as his arm naturally found its way around her waist. "And yea... I'm glad you convinced me too." She smiled as he planted a kiss against her head. "We're going have great times here together Richard." With this she looked up at him in worry. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He answered confidently.

A thought crossed her mind, instantly striking her with sudden negativity. "Your friend... Terra was it?"

He rolled his eyes, well aware of the concern swarming behind those gorgeous eyes of hers. "Don't worry about what Terra said. You and I have been friends forever Kor. There's nothing strong enough to change that."

Kori paused, trying to memorize the confidence his smile held and hoping it would hold the same certainty tomorrow as it did right now. "I know."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

From his place within Kori's bed, Richard stirred; his mind unconsciously realizing the absence of Kori's once warm presence. They had stayed up pretty late the night before sparking laughter at memories before sleep took hold of them, but if they were both so tired then where had she gone?

In a minor panic, his eyes flashed wide and searched the empty room for her. Resting a hand on the place beside him on the bed, he met the cold sheet. Great, so she had been gone a while. Tossing the comforter away from him, legs forced over the side of the bed, Richard stood. Tired limbs carried him in a dazed sway toward the bedroom door, a half alert mind graced with dizziness at the quick start.

With the lack of light, the sun having yet to rise, Richard struggled through the narrow doorway and entered the living room. What he found was not exactly something he was entirely comfortable with and the creeping frustration hitting him now only proved this.

The television blinked bright with a video game in pause, two controllers clutched between the hands of Gar and Kori who remained in a deep sleep on the couch. Narrowed sapphire eyes came to pause as he stood now, arms crossed over his chest, in front of the couch and staring down at the sight before him. From the left side of the couch Kori awkwardly lay to her side, head pressed down upon the arm of the couch, a drooling Gar with a head on her shoulder. Richard took a moment to calm his anger then cleared his throat to announce his presence. Which, of course was ignored, so he impatiently kicked a foot against Gar's.

"Two more minutes mom." Came that groggy voice of Gar himself who in turn snuggled closer to Kori.

"Wake up!" Richard breathed in an aggravated whisper, trying not to startle Kori but knowing well enough that she was quite the deep sleeper.

With this Gar's eyes peeled open, looking over at Richard with a whine. "Dude,... just..." He paused, finally taking notice of the persistent glare narrowing down at him. It wasn't until Gar raised himself into a swaying seated position, a hand wiping at the drool dripping from the corner of his mouth that the scene before him came to light in his mind. His gaze met that of a sleeping Kori and his entire body jolted up from his seat, unintentionally colliding with Richard who merely elbowed him away. "Man,... I..." Steadying his stance now, mind still in a lag, he gave off a cracked chuckle. "Dick, man, I'm sorry. I … we... we didn't. We were just playing games and we..."

With this Richard laughed. Really? Did Gar really think Richard had assumed anything intimate had taken place between them? Yea, there was no chance in hell. "Go home, Gar."

He stumbled back, almost knocking a lamp from its place on a small table beside him. He wasn't sure what was going on in Richard's head but the anger of finding Gar latched onto Kori in the morning was surely not something that would so easily be forgiven. He had heard enough stories to know otherwise.

"I... yea." He continued his scattered footing backward, grabbing his car keys from the hook near the door, eyes never leaving Richard's. "Again man, sorry about this. We were just..."

"Go home." Richard repeated with a roll of his eyes.

"Right, yea, of course. I'll uh..." He hesitated at the door, wanting to make sure he hadn't just placed himself on Richard's bad side. "We... we're good, right?" His bloodshot forest greens flashed wide at the raise of Richard's quivering brow that was meant to relay nothing more than his previous demand of 'Go home'. Tightening a hand on the doorknob Gar gave off a nervous chuckle. "Right. Home. Got it."

Following the sound of Gar accidentally slamming the door shut, Kori shifted, her mind slowly drifting further from sleep. Richard leaned down toward her, placing a hand at her knee with a small shake.

It took a moment for her to realize where she was and that Gar was now gone, replaced with a seemingly displeased Richard. Releasing a muffled laugh, she reached for his hand, pulling him into the seat beside her. "Oh, don't look at me that way. I couldn't sleep last night."

"How late did you two stay up last night playing video games? And, why didn't you wake me up? I would have-"

A cringe coupled with a scrape of her hand over the damp spot on her shoulder, compliments of Gar's drool, Kori said, "I didn't think it was a big deal. You looked really comfortable. I didn't want to wake you." She paused, eyes meeting the clock stationed on the wall to her right and she gave off another growl of exhaustion. "Ugh, I feel like shit."

"You look it, too."

Brushing off his obvious display of irritation, Kori positioned herself into his side, curling her arms around his. "It's too early to be up."

"You know, this wasn't exactly what I pictured would happen the first day you were here. Now you're going to be tired and cranky all day." He rolled his eyes as she merely giggled at this truth. He stared down at her as her eyes shut, head nestling closer against his shoulder. "Once school starts there's not going to be a lot of time to ourselves."

Shouldn't she be more invested in spending quality time with him versus trying to get all his friends to like her? Sure, he expected some sort of unnecessary reach from her to get his friends on like her but come on, staying up all night playing video games to make Gar happy? That was too much.

"I forgot how comfy you are to sleep on." A dreamy yawn took to life, one of her hands squeezing lightly at his arm. "You're arms are bigger then I remember."

"Kor..." He warned.

"I'm awake, Richard." Another yawn as she slowly gave way to sleep once more. "I promise. I'm awake."

"Kor..." He repeated once more as she cuddled her knees into his lap, a hand against his chest and head hanging heavy now.

"Hmm?"

This was pointless, she was already gone. Regardless of the frustration he felt, in this moment, as he stared down at her, a sense of comfort surged through him. He smiled as she took to a light, breathy snore. Sending a kiss to her forehead he sighed. "You're going to be handful."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"What the...?"

Richard's eyes widened over the living room, Kori missing from the couch. He had left to use the restroom after an hour of cuddling her and within the two minutes he was gone she had managed to vanish on him again.

"Kor, where did you go?" He called, moving toward the shuffling sound originating from his room.

"I'm awake, so don't be angry with me." She answered back, unaware that Richard stood behind her, leaning against the door frame of his walk in closet. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching at the neatly folded stack of sweatpants belonging to Richard himself. A triumphant cheer sounded from her and she gripped the pair of pants in which she was in search for; they were black sweatpants with the name 'Grayson' stretching down the length of the left leg. "I found them." She called back to him, voice much louder then necessary. When she turned to find Richard standing beside her, she jumped. "Holy shit, you startled me." Without warning she began removing the jeans in which she had fallen asleep in. "You don't mind if I borrow these, right?"

Richard turned away as she stripped out of her clothing, replacing a set of his on. This wasn't out of the norm, for some reason Kori was more than comfortable changing in front of him, not that he ever looked, only that this time around he had been slightly thrown off.

Clearing his throat, forcing his attention to remain on his dresser across the room, he said, "Right, uh.. yea, go ahead." He ran a hand nervously through his hair and... wait what? Why the hell was he nervous? Nervous about what? Passing an involuntary glance back at her, his eyes widened before averting his gaze once more. There was a lot going on back there that was... well, not new but definitely different then before. Clearing his throat once more, he gave off a chuckle. "So, do you have any plans today, or do I finally get you all to myself?"

There was a roll of her eyes before Richard stumbled forward at the presence of Kori jumping onto his back, latching her arms and legs around the front of him. She sent a kiss to his cheek as he regained his balance, his hands making their way to her legs for better support and she said, "Don't be so pissy. I have no plans other than the friend I told you I wanted you to meet but that's later." She kicked her feet out. "March! I'm ready go."

As her giggle sounded, he joined her in childlike laughter and carried her toward the front door. "Good, let's get this day started."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

What a feeling. No seriously, Kori having been out of his life for so long was one thing but to have her back, her hand in his as they walked through campus on the way to the coffee shop once more, eyes all on them; everyone wondering who the new girl in town was who had captured the attention of Dick Grayson himself... it was an ego boost. Not that he needed one. But yea, even though Kori ignored the consisted eyes on them Richard was well aware. His hand gripped tighter around hers, his smile was more believable then it had ever been and even his laugh found a more truthful delivery. He was happy, happy in a way he hadn't been in a long time.

"I'm so excited." Kori said with a squeal, turning to face him as they stood in line. "It feels so great to be around you again."

Richard's cheeks flushed. "Indeed it does."

Was it just him or did she seem different? No, not so much personality wise but rather her physical appearance. Yesterday she had still been draped in warm Gotham clothing and now, just a pair of sweatpants that advertised his name and a high rising violet spaghetti strap top was all that offered coverage. I guess you could say for the first time he was actually getting a good glimpse of her. To be honest it arose a rather unfamiliar feeling within him. She'd definitely... grown. Uh well, just shake it off, you're probably just getting used to seeing her again.

"When did you do that?" He asked, a finger poking at her stomach where a cute bellybutton ring hung.

Kori glanced down at herself, a bubbly rise in her shoulders as she responded. "I think it was around my birthday." Oops, that's a sensitive subject for him. Please don't elaborate on any disappointment she might have felt at his absence. "Which of course you would have known had you been there."

Awesomely spiced guilt served on a silver platter. Thanks, Kor. "Right, uh..." Change the subject please. "So, who is this friend you want me to meet? What's her name?"

There was an awkward shift in her feet; a clear display that she had suddenly plummeted into hesitation. "Oh, uh..." She paused, never more thankful as the line moved forward. "You two will get along, trust me."

Thinking nothing of it, Richard shrugged, bringing her into an embrace from behind. Peeking his head over her shoulder, chin teasing at the end of her collar-bone, he said, "Do you know what you're going to order?"

Within ten minutes, the two had found their way, coffee's at hand, to a small table scrunched in the corner of the café, conversation and laughter in full flare.

Face red from ongoing laughter and a lack of proper intake in oxygen, Kori placed a hand over her mouth trying to quiet down. "I still can't believe you got away with that. Bruce had to have known it was you."

"Yea, well, if he did, he's never mentioned it." Richard chuckled.

God, how is it her laughter could make him feel so whole again? There was something mesmerizing about the way she laughed with so much emotion, each little giggle contagious to him, which of course was odd because he was never really one to laugh so hard but in this instant it didn't seem to matter.

He paused noticing a crawl of her eyes, trailing patiently over his appearance which made him release even further laughter. "Are you checking me out?"

Kori jolted in her seat, having been caught was something she was trying to avoid. With an embarrassed blush she shrugged one shoulder. "Yes I believe I was." She pointed a finger at him sternly. "But don't let it get to that ego inflated head of yours. I haven't seen you in so long its... its hard not to."

That was an interesting thing to say, but even more so because she still seemed so innocent in the matter.

"Should I stand and give you a twirl so you can get all my angles?" He teased.

"No, don't be silly. I'm just..." Her head tilted to the side in a prolonged moment of thought. "I can't understand how someone can be so different yet equally exactly the same. Its weird, I know its only been a year but... I look at you and you're practically a man, not the boy who left me for college." She giggled as his chest rose in an overly dramatic and confident display of agreement. "You seem a lot bigger then before, too. You must be working out more than you used to."

"Yea well its a lot easier to find the time to work out when I don't have to keep an eye on my pretty little red-head."

She rolled her eyes. Okay now his charm was breaching arrogance. "For the record, I've never needed you to watch over me. I'll admit thought, seeing you again is something I'm having to get used to. You do seem different, but then I look into your eyes and they're exactly the same; that dorky little boy still staring back at me and I feel at home."

He blushed at this, her words holding more comfort than he could have anticipated. "And what about you?"

"What about me?"

It was his turn to allow his eyes to wander, not that this wasn't the first time they had, but as of now it was acceptable since she had done the same. Suddenly that nervous scratching within his stomach flickered back into existence and once again he was quite unsure what it meant. It felt like a knot twisting within him and rising into his chest which now felt very heavy as he scrounged for a response.

"I mean, look at you. You hardly resemble the nerdy girl I once knew." He laughed as she did.

"Thanks, that's... comforting, I guess. It almost seems as though you were trying to compliment me."

"Oh, I definitely was. You..." He inhaled deeply, the weight of his words feeling rather strong in emotion. "You look beautiful. Definitely bigger."

"Bigger?" She exhaled curtly, knowing he wasn't always one for words when it came to certain things of this emotional nature and while she knew better then to truly be offended it was still less than charming to hear. "Bigger is _not_ a word guys are allowed to use when describing girls, you little jerk."

It almost seemed impossible to die down the laughter between them, childlike giggles from her and never before seen chuckles from him. It was quite a sight for those around them who watched with utmost interest.

"You used the same word to describe me. It's not any different."

"Oh, contraire, it is in no way the same. And I will have you know that I do not look 'big', Richard. I am at a very healthy weight, and while I may not resemble that of your stick figure fuck buddies, I assure you that most find me quite attractive. You of all people know I have always been insecure about my body. But, I've grown to like my curves, they make me unique and..."

"Oh stop. Enough Kor. I was trying to compliment you not offend you." He laughed. When the crease in her forehead only deepened, he shook his head and moved his chair from across her around the table and stationed it right beside her. Lacing an arm around her and bringing her body toward his, he rest his forehead against hers. "Who's being sensitive now, huh?"

Eyes shutting, her forehead still against his, she scrunched her nose, making a small whimper. "Only when I'm around you for some reason."

"It's good to see some things haven't changed." His eyes traveled down to her stomach once more when she leaned back in her seat, slightly more composed now and he shook his head. "I still can't believe you pierced your bellybutton. That seems,... so unlike you. Are there any other surprises I should know about?"

She thought about that for a moment. What had she done in the past year that never made it to recognition on their phone calls? "Oh, actually yes. There's one more thing."

His eyes widened as she turned her head at an angle to face him and poked her tongue out, a small red orb stationed in its center. "Your tongue too? Damn Kor, I never would have guessed you'd do something like that. You're a regular badass now aren't you?"

She rolled her eyes as he laughed at her. "I'm glad you aren't upset. I've been trying to hide it from you because I wasn't sure how you'd react."

"No, I... I wouldn't be mad its just a shock is all. What happened to my innocent little Kori who was afraid of needles?"

"She grew up, Dick."

With this, he paused. There was something off about her now. The once enthusiastic attitude she had, had taken a breather, finding a more subtle form of serous behavior now. It seemed as though her eyes were searching his for understanding at something he simply wasn't aware of. Did he miss something she had said? Misinterpreted her laughter?

Clearing his throat, he leaned forward, elbows against the table and that brow in a curious rise. "I can see that."

She gave a hesitant nod and he couldn't help but get the feeling this conversation was about to take a turn.

"There's something..." She hesitated, his brow arching ever higher as he crooked his head to the side to meet her gaze. "There's something I still haven't told you... about... my... friend." She swallowed hard. Okay, how does she go about this without causing conflict? As it were, he already seemed suspicious and her sudden fidgeting only increased the obvious discomfort she was in. "My friend... the one I told you about. Well,... and I don't want you to freak out but..." Right, because saying that only made him do so. What could she possibly have to say that would send her into a trembling mess? "Well..."

"Spit it out Kor. Come on," He pressed further with a hesitant laugh.

Her eyes turned serious once more, brows wilting in emotion and she bit at the corner of her bottom lip. "Well, he's-"

"He?" Alright, now he was understanding her nervousness at the moment.

"His name is Xavier and he's a really good guy. He was always there for me when I needed a friend and since you've been here at college-"

"Always there for you?" He repeated with a curt exhale. No, he was not pleased with this news. "You have Rachel, what the hell did this guy offer that she couldn't?" His eyes widened, fear striking him harshly in the chest as his mind offered up with a few scenarios in his head. "Are you telling me you're dating this Xavier guy?"

Kori hesitated, chest rising and falling rapidly. The fact those piercing pale eyes were narrowed over at her in disapproval was not something easily deflected.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me! You...?" He leaned back in his chair now, a hand gripping at his hair as he thought about this for a moment. "When the fuck did this happen? When did you even start dating? And why am I just now learning about this?"

Okay, now people were really staring. "Stop. Richard I... I'm not dating him. I..." She allowed a long exhale to commence as Richard seemed slightly relieved yet clearly still angered at this. "I just... I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about him. I mean, he's been really sweet to me, a good friend and I really want you to try to get along with him." There was a testing stare off. Richard was searching for deceit in her eyes and Kori was struggling to survive among that glare. "Friends... that's all."

Good, he seemed to calm slightly as she confirmed the innocence in her relationship with Xavier and yet the suspicion and anger he still held for this truth was proving rather dominant.

"No promises."

It was Kori's turn to invite anger into the conversation now. Head jerking back in offense and eyes narrowing over at him, her voice took to a more annoyed tone. "Richard... I'm serious. Xavier means a lot to me and while I know how protective you are of me, I'm going to ask once more that you at least try to be pleasant."

Again, no promises. Hell, the mere idea of Kori having a friend of the opposite sex that wasn't him was frustrating enough. Sure, he was possessive of Kori, sometimes too much but there was currently an endless stream of pictures playing out in his head of situations where Kori and Xavier were alone; him being across the country. There was no way this guy hadn't at least attempted to make a move on his Kori. Absolutely no way. And there was a very little chance that Richard would be able to compose himself once meeting this stranger, especially when Kori referred to their 'innocent' relationship as them being close. And what was that she said about Xavier meaning a lot to her? No, he didn't like this at all.

Shit, this is definitely not the way he pictured Kori's return. Not only did he have to share her with his friends, but apparently she had a set of her own that would surely prove to be nothing more than an inconvenience.

"Hello? Richard!" Kori shouted, a hand waving in front of his face, instantly snapping him back to reality. "Please... tell me you'll try. For me."

"Sure, but I'm going to be honest, I haven't even met the guy and I can tell I already don't like him."

"Don't be that way. Don't jump to conclusions. He's a great guy and..." Her voice trailed off in his mind. In truth, if she really wanted Richard to get along with him then it's probably best if she stopped complimenting the bastard because it was only making Richard more on edge.

"Yea, whatever Kor. Let's just go."

Perfect. That went well.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Hey guys... oh... okay," Rachel said slowly, having to dodge Richard who had pushed past her and entered the dorm leaving Kori following like a lost puppy behind him. "I take it you told him about X?"

Previously unaware of Rachel standing before her, Kori's features saddened, her voice lowering. "Sort of."

"Not this again. You are being far too vague about all this. Did you tell him that-"

Rachel was forced into silence as Kori lunged at her, a hand molding over her mouth as Kori pushed her back into the door frame. Eyes wide, she began to breathe heavily, her attention snapping back and forth between Rachel and the ajar front door; Richard nowhere in sight. "Shhh! Are you fucking kidding me? Be quiet or he'll hear you."

Quickly freeing herself from Kori's grasp, Rachel let out a grunt of annoyance. "Don't do that. You know I hate that." Rolling her eyes, she softened her tone. If Richard's overly enraged demeanor upon arrival hadn't been warning enough, the fear encompassing Kori as of now was a dead giveaway. "I get it, now. You didn't mention the..." She paused passing a safety glance back to the door to ensure their momentary privacy. "You didn't tell Dick that you and X are..."

"No." Kori answered quickly. " I mean, I was going to. I wanted to but..." She shook her head violently. "I can't."

"You're letting him get in your head again Kor. Come on, what about the strong, independent Kori that I dropped off at the airport? You know, the one who wasn't going to let Dick control everything you do. I mean, you knew he would react this way, that's why you never told him when you first started seeing Xavier six months ago."

Kori's body conformed to a defeated slouch. "I don't know what to say. Do you really think I enjoyed having to lie to him? I panicked. I mean, we were sitting there and everything was great but... all I mentioned was that the friend I wanted him to meet was a guy, and that he was important to me, and that I wanted them to get along and he just started freaking out. I mean-"

"Well that was your first mistake."

"What was?"

"You really sat there and tried to convince Dick to like Xavier by telling him how important and close you two are?" She exhaled curtly, a hand brushing her dark hair behind her ear. "I just... I know Dick and that is not the way to go about it. Call me crazy, maybe it's because I haven't had my morning tea, and I'm definitely not one to stick up for or defend him but I think Dick's in a moment where he's trying to reconnect with you - his best friend- and you're sort of pushing him away with all this."

What? That was so not true. "What do you mean? What have I done that would give him the impression that I'm pushing him away?"

"I'm not saying its intentional, nor do I think what you've done is wrong. I don't know, the whole situation is complicated and... rather annoying if you ask me, but I guess I can see both sides in this."

"Sides? What sides?"

Wow, this was not the in-depth conversation Rachel had hoped for. As it were, Richard wasn't exactly her favorite person in the world. With a heavy sigh, she placed a hand on Kori's shoulder. "Look, and understand that I'm just guessing here, but... I think Dick was hoping things would go right back to the way they were before he left and clearly that isn't what's happening." Rachel paused, a hand hovering between them now for a chance to elaborate before Kori could interrupt. "Think about it, I understand that to you things seem normal because before Dick came here he was always ditching you for his flavor of the week or because he had other plans with the guys but I don't think he was ready for you to actually have plans and a separate life of your own. You've always been the nerdy, quiet girl that he could always count on and run to. You never had plans before, you definitely never had male friends beyond him and now..."

"So you're saying I should feel guilty because I actually have a life now?"

"Never said that, nor do I want you to feel guilty. Its his fault you are the way you are." What the hell does that mean? Ugh, this is confusing. "Just... keep doing what you're doing because there's nothing wrong with it. I'm proud of you. Give him a dose of his own medicine. Although, if you want to understand his moody attitude then it's probably because he feels like he's losing you," She laughed, rather amused at her next words. "To a guy like Xavier no less."

"So... he's mad because I made friends with a guy? That's bullshit, there's nothing wrong with an innocent friendship."

"Well... that would be true if it were all innocent. You know you have to tell him eventually, right?"

Kori's eyes shut, stress caressing her insides now in a rather unrelenting manner. "Not right away."

"Fine but how do you think X will react to having to hold back with you in front of Dick? He is your boyfriend afterall."

"Don't say that word." She snapped, sending Rachel into laughter once more at her expense.

"What ever you say, but don't be surprised if things around here get a little more interesting than you want. I'll be here when they do."

"With a smile on your face no doubt." Kori seethed. "I'm so glad my life drama makes you happy."

Entering the dorm now, Rachel laughed, waving a hand back at Kori who slowly followed. "It's like watching a movie unfold in real time before me."

Kori gave off an inward groan, Rachel was right about one thing, this was going to be a very interesting first year indeed...

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) Alright so hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. I know I did. Anyway, I realize its a bit longer but to be honest the following chapters will most likely be around the same length. Also, for those of you still concerned about CONFLICTED OPPORTUNITY, my other story, do not fear, I actually finished the chapter before posting this one but I need to do a little editing so it should be up by tomorrow. I haven't forgotten CO. Again, thank you to all my awesome reviewers. Keep giving me feedback and I'll be sure to keep posting. **

**RICHRDxJHNxGRYSN**


	4. Truth Be Told

**Chapter Four: Truth Be Told...**

A set of studying violet eyes rest beneath curious brows, Rachel observing the distant behavior Richard was forcing on a hesitant Kori. As of now, Richard stood before the fridge, an arm lay out across the top of the ajar door and his head dipped forward in search of something to appease his hunger. Now, there may not have actually been conversation to backup the obvious annoyance seeping from Richard's every pore but the confirmation could be found in the wilting flower that was Kori. She stood in a cower beside him, her left hand cupping over the elbow of her right and those emotional shoulders were raised in anticipation; anticipation to which was destined for failure at a response. The whole scene, Kori so wounded and Richard defiant to give forth any form of acknowledgment, was one that Rachel had witnessed a million times and the reaction was the same; the same impatient demeanor striking Rachel as of now.

With a deep inhale to extend the clear fact that she was growing restless of their childish games, Rachel forced her arms to cross over her chest and rest her head back against the wall behind her.

"You can leave anytime you like." Was Richard's rebuttal before shutting the fridge door, ignoring Kori as he turned to face Rachel. "It's not as though you were even invited."

"Richard!" Kori scolded him, never more frustrated with his personality when in relation to Rachel.

A smirk surfaced on Rachel's delicate features now and she moved toward the high countertop which separated her from her old sarcasm rival. "Actually I _was_ invited." The instant these words echoed back to her, Rachel regretted them. Not because of the anger they invited in Richard but the effect his anger had on her closest friend who was now in a permanent suspension of vulnerability. Uh well, what's done is done. As it were this whole spree of emotion ringing in Kori would eventually falter and she would go back to her stubborn self. Kori was uncertain of the situation between her and Richard living together again and things with Xavier didn't ease the tension in her chest. "Think of it this way, had you let Kori room with me like we _originally_ planned then you wouldn't have to deal with seeing me all the time."

His anger rose at this. "Kori stays with me so you can stop trying to change my mind."

"Then you might want to be a little nicer to her. It's not as though she can't change her own damn mind." She paused as Richard looked to Kori, Kori jumping at his accusing eyes. "My offer still stands Kor. I don't have a roommate yet."

Kori shook in her silence, remaining quiet as Richard answered for her. "She's not interested. Why are you here anyway?" He moved his gaze to Kori once more. "I thought we were meeting this Xavier guy alone."

"Apparently a little back up is in order."

There was a muffled growl fighting for full strength in the center of Richard's throat, but he refused to respond to a comment of such nature.

"I think I'm going to shower." Kori said, placing a hand briefly against Richard's shoulder and she smiled. "I'll be quick."

In the few seconds it took Kori to make her way past him and into her designated room, Richard had fixed his glare on Rachel. "So?"

Her defined brow curved. "So?"

He rolled his eyes, not really looking forward to the level he was about to stoop to, but hey, he needed answers. If only the answers he needed didn't mean he would have to resort to willingly converse with Rachel. "Who is this guy? What do you know about him?"

Damn, she should have seen this coming. Nonetheless, Rachel was quick on her feet and with an innocent shrug that implied underlined sarcasm, she said, "What ever do you mean?"

His sapphire eyes hazed over in further rage. No, of course he didn't expect Rachel to give in so easily but that in no way meant he had the patience for her resistance. He stared back at her, both holding the stubborn gaze and neither willing to back down. There was an endless stream of questions passing through his mind that he wanted to ask in regards to his concern where this Xavier character came into play but there was no way he was about to give Rachel what she wanted. She wanted him to beg, to let loose of his arrogance and pride long enough to treat her with respect, but that wasn't going to happen. They didn't like each other and probably never will. The fact he had even attempted to go to her for help was one that quickly sent his stomach into knots.

With his silence, Rachel finally decided to break it. Not that she had intentions of answering his questions truthfully, not when she clearly had the upper hand in the situation. This situation was new for both of them and she was loving every aggravated second, the slight twitch in his right eye that was hardly masking his frustration with her was fun.

"Look," She began, a heavy sigh taking place as his expression shifted in hope of a valuable response he was destined to have destroyed. "I think you should ease up a bit. Kori is still trying to transition her way back into her life with you, don't let your stubborn protectiveness for her get in the way of your reunion." Her voice lightened from the amusement it once held at his impatience, her words holding meaning now. "I care about Kori just as much as you do, and she needs this time to be good for her. She's missed you a lot."

That's funny, she had a really shitty way of showing it; in his opinion. "Who knew you were capable of such a girly emotion; expressing concern for another?" He laughed. "As much as I enjoy witnessing an emotion other than anger from you-"

"She's my friend too, Dick." Rachel seethed, her words cutting him off between a grinding jaw.

Satisfied with Rachel's offense in his statement, he smiled, leaning forward on the counter now. "Don't trouble yourself about us, Kori and I will be fine."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Kori sat, teeth in a constant chatter to relay her nerves, Rachel sitting quietly beside her at the small table within the restaurant. Any minute Xavier would walk through that door and she was certain all hell would break loose. She had spoken to him on the phone previous to this meeting and managed to convince him to keep their relationship status on hold while in the company of a certain billionaire, but it was with reluctance that he had agreed.

Her head snapped back and forth from the front entrance to the place behind her where Richard had wandered off to upon arriving. It was already a bad sign that he had spent the majority of the time after the coffee shop this morning, just drinking away his anger, which to be honest only strengthened it. Uh well, she had sealed her fate with this confrontation already, now all she could do was grin and bear it; hope that things went somewhat smoothly. False hope sure, but still. As it were, it didn't really matter what occurred between Richard and Xavier, in the end, they were both cross with her given the circumstances. Splendid.

"Waiting for someone special?"

Kori jumped at the husky whisper that made its way to her ear at the close proximity. Turning to the voice her eyes lit up, trailing over the figure of Xavier himself, her heart melting at those hazel eyes and adoring smile. For an instant she forgot the stress of Richard lingering somewhere within the building and she tossed her arms around Xavier, him only adding to the affection being exchanged in a warm embrace.

The hug lingered, his arms growing tighter around her small frame before Kori was thrust back into reality causing her to pull away. "Xavier, its... I've missed you."

"Missed me? Already? It hasn't even been a full two days since I last saw you, doll." He said with a smirk, a small gagging sound coming from Rachel.

"Are you saying you didn't miss me? Not even a little?"

He licked at his lips, eyes wandering over her. "You know I did."

Kori had to force herself to notice the eagerness of his presence. No matter how much she struggled to clearly keep a safe distance from him, his hands were persistent in their need to touch her. Clearing her throat and making a cautious glance around the room in sight of Richard who still remained MIA, she lowered her voice to a reluctant whisper, eyes nevermore serious. She needed this meeting between the two important men in her life to go well, and while the chances of that were dropping further into the negatives she still held hope.

Casually pushing Xavier's hands away from her waist and taking a step back from him she gave a gentle smile. "X,... you can't call me that; not in front of Richard."

He rolled his eyes, an inward sigh escaping him. "I still think this whole situation is borderline ridiculous. Who cares if he finds out we're together?"

There was a snicker of a laugh from Rachel who then said, "_You_ would. Trust me, when he does find out, he's going to make both your live's hell."

"I wouldn't ask this of you if it weren't necessary, you know that. I just... Richard is... we're in a difficult place right now."

His eyes studied hers, nothing about her request to keep their relationship status a secret was comforting but the look of desperation in her eyes was enough to make him go along with her plan. "I already agreed to it so..."

"So, why then are you being so obvious about us?" She rolled her eyes, casting her gaze downward. Of course she felt guilty having to ask this of him but she knew things would end horribly if she didn't go about this whole situation in the correct manner. Still, the sadness in his eyes was unbearable. "I know this seems crazy to you but you aren't just meeting anyone. Richard is-"

That was annoying to hear, especially when he had been informed of this many times. "I know, he's Dick Grayson; billionaire. I get it alright."

"That wasn't what I was going to say." She intercepted his defensive attitude, that sensation of regret rushing her mercilessly. "I only mean that you are about to meet the most important person in my life. Richard and I have been through everything together and..." Her eyes shut and a frustrated whimper escaped her. "I just need this to go right. As it is, he's already upset with me."

"For what?" Xavier snapped; his own protectiveness for Kori coming into play. It was one thing for Richard to be overly curious about meeting someone who he believed to be solely a friend of hers, but to be upset? … that wasn't fair. "How in the hell can he justify any anger toward you?"

Her eyes widened in response to the anger fuming from Xavier. "Calm down. Its... it's not a big deal. I think once you two finally meet everything will cool down. He's just... well, I guess he's concerned."

"Concerned?" 'He should be', was Xavier's only thought after hearing this.

Alright, now this conversation was surely becoming too heated. Sighing once more Kori shook her head. "Forget about it, alright? I'll tell you in more detail about it later. For now..." Xavier's stiff demeanor softened at the sweet and assuring smile she sent his way. "... can we just enjoy one another's company?"

His playful side was rising once more and as he tucked a strand of crimson hair behind her ear, he smirked, leaving Kori to shudder at the seductive stream in his voice. "That's a little hard to imagine when I'm suppose to keep my hands to myself."

Inhaling deeply, Kori suppressed a blush. "Stop that!" She giggled as Xavier withdrew his hands, holding them up at his sides in innocence. "I'm serious. Richard already doesn't like you and you haven't even met."

"Can I tell you a secret?" The mischief in his eyes as he glanced behind him in a playful manner then focused back on her, leaning toward her slightly, she found herself somewhat lost in his gaze. She loved when he was playful like this and given the situation, as dangerous as it was for this behavior, she adored that he remained so calm. "I don't think I like him all that much either."

Suddenly, any laughter she once held for their conversation had died out, replaced with hurt. Even Rachel had brought her attention to Kori in anticipation of her response. If there was ever one form of consistency when Kori was defending Richard it was that she would never and I mean never tolerate any negative thing someone could pose against him; true or not.

"Do not ever say that." Xavier's chest rose, hands tossed in his front pockets as Kori succumbed to the saddened emotion creeping over her now. She forced a depressing smile back at him. "You two are more alike then you realize. I want you to really try to get along with him." He didn't seem too comfortable with that request. "Please, X."

It wasn't because he wanted to, or that he even agreed with the position she had put him in, but none of that seemed to matter as those large emerald eyes pleaded before him. Boy did he have a weakness for those eyes. A slow exhale from him conspired and he had to stop the path his hand had taken to in a habit of placing it upon her waist for comfort before he responded.

"Of course."

The passionate smiles of compromise remained focused on one another, only interrupted at the strongly asserted presence of Richard himself. This was it. The intensity of this moment, Richard and Xavier glaring back at one another without words was sheer torment; neither men looking all too pleased.

Swallowing hard, Kori fixed a hand within Richard's, drawing him closer to the two of them. "Richard,..." The air around her seemed thicker, making words something she really had to work for, especially when she knew both of them could read her body language and the nerves that consumed her were more than obvious. "Richard this is my friend Xavier." Her hesitant eyes fell upon Xavier now who was clearly forcing composure, but it seemed worth it when she smiled comfortingly. "Xavier,... this is my Richard."

Maybe it was the extent of alcohol coursing through his veins, but Richard felt no need to suppress the arrogant smirk over his features at the way Kori had worded their introduction.

"I've heard a lot about you, Grayson." Xavier said in a rather believable way that masked the distaste he truly had for this man. Extending a hand out to Richard, he smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Richard stared down at Xavier's hand for a brief moment, then without guilt, he graced Xavier with no more than a nod before sending a small kiss to Kori's cheek. "So this is him?"

It was odd, they were in a restaurant full of people and yet that had all faded away; them being the only three on the entire planet standing there. Not even Rachel who took to a more observing stance mattered in this instant. Every glance, forced smile, judgmental and defensive gesture... everything needed to be addressed and analyzed in Kori's own mind for she knew every instant there were secrets lurking behind these two men's behaviors.

"I guess I am." Xavier smiled confidently, Richard interpreting his offer to answer in place of Kori as nothing more than sheer audacity.

Kori felt as though she was holding her breath now as it became clear Richard was about to respond. The darkening of his pale eyes was proof enough that he was in no mood; waiting for anything to occur that would give him a reason to further announce his dislike for Xavier.

"So you're the one Kori' mentioned?" He laughed in a demeaning manner. Looking to Kori, he laced an arm around her waist suddenly feeling protective; or was that more of a possession thing? "I'd have thought you could do better than this in replacing me."

Rude! "Richard!" His laughter grew more adamant when Kori backhanded his shoulder. "You said you would try to be nice. This is not even close to being justified as effort."

He shook his head, the hand gripped around his drink finding its way toward his mouth, his thumb wiping at the small droplet of alcohol on the corner of his mouth. "Sorry sweetheart, but I never said that. If you remember correctly, I said there would be no promises." Richard paused, sending an arrogant set of narrowed eyes over at an annoyed Xavier. "No offense."

Xavier's jaw tightened. God, did he want to punch him in the face. There would never be a time when understanding fell upon him over the reality that Kori actually defended Richard and his behavior. Clearing his throat and shrugging carelessly, Xavier chuckled. "Believe me, you couldn't offend me even if you tried."

That comment got Richard's brow to raise along with Rachel's who was becoming far too enthralled in the drama playing out before her. Kori became uneasy as Richard removed his arm from her waist and released his drink to the table beside them. "It seems you and I are in an unfair situation." Boy was that true on so many levels. "You know a lot about me and yet..." He shrugged, feeling his next comment would surely ruffle a few feathers. "I know close to nothing about you. Or, at least as much as I would assume Kori would have mentioned if you two were actually as close as you claim to be."

Kori shut her eyes tightly, a hand to her forehead and muttering a curse beneath her breath. This was not going well. Damn you Richard. What was the point in all this?

"With all due respect, it's been my understanding that you've been too busy to even keep your schedule of calling Kori while you've been out here. Something tells me if you had given your best friend a little more attention then perhaps the subject of my friendship with her would have made it into the conversation."

There was a testing glare now, one that Xavier was far too comfortable against even as Richard hesitated to reply.

"Can we please just-"

"Let's get one thing straight," Richard interrupted Kori's attempt to calm the mood. He took a single step toward Xavier, who held his ground; less than intimidated by the anger screaming back at him from Richard. In fact it was kind of an ego boost to see how easily his presence could affect Richard. "I don't like you kid, never will, so if you know what's good for you, you'll make sure I don't catch you being anything but respectful in front of Kori. But by all means, give me a reason to extend my opinion of you in a more direct manner and I'll surely deliver."

"Richard that's enough!" Kori shouted, wedging herself between the two mavericks. Hands at his chest she forced him back a few steps, finally gaining his attention which narrowed down at her in disapproval. "Stop! Just stop!" When he merely laughed in response to the seriousness that overcame her, turning to retrieve his drink from the table once more, he was surprised as Kori shoved his shoulder aggressively. "I asked one thing from you. One thing. To try, for me."

"Would you give it a rest? It's not a big deal if I don't like your little friend here. If anything it should be him trying to get my approval, not the other way around. You were mine first."

Kori hesitated, observing the drunken stupor her best friend remained clouded in. Sure, she expected some sort of tension between the two but he was down right causing it. "This is useless." Turning to Xavier, she smiled in embarrassment, all the sweet talking of how much Richard had always loved her, been sweet to her, took care of her and this... this is the way Xavier was meeting him? "Can you wait outside for me?"

Xavier's eyes narrowed, practically thrown off by this. The original plan had been that they would grab a bite to eat, talk, get to know one another and then separate until tomorrow. This comment she made left room for assumed change, perhaps in his favor. "Sure thing."

She waited for Xavier to disappear through the exit before turning back to a stumbling Richard who had a hand fixed on the side of the table obviously in need of support to balance himself. "You look pathetic right now."

"Oh, I just love it when you're sweet to me like this." The sarcasm instantly wavered once he noticed her reach for her purse on the chair, swinging it over one shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving."

He rolled his eyes. He hadn't been that mean, wasn't she being a little dramatic? He thought so. "Come on, just sit down. I'll play nice."

She released a curt exhale, his eyes swaying over her. "This is my fault, I should have known you drinking would lead to this. I can't have any conversation with you when you're like this."

He laughed, believing he certainly wasn't that drunk. Hell it was because of her that he had begun drinking in the first place; he was angry. "Stop, just sit back down and we can-"

"I'll call you tomorrow."

Uh, what? Tomorrow? What did she mean by that? Grabbing her arm as she tried to leave, Richard stood, Kori having to aid his balance. "What are you talking about? You live with me, remember? Why would you have to call me tomorrow?"

Her voice became angry now. "I have to go apologize to Xavier on your behalf. You treated him like shit, Richard. I told you he was important to me and you went out of your way to make it so that you two can never get along."

"I don't like him," He replied in stern slur. "Can't blame me for that. And fuck apologizing to him, I think he can handle a little-"

"I have never been more disappointed and offended by you. He didn't deserve the way you treated him and neither did I. You want to be an asshole, fine, but I'm not sticking around to watch you make a fool of yourself."

"Kor..."

"Go home, Richard. I'll see you tomorrow."

Queue anger and accusations. "What, so you're going to stay with that prick? I don't think so. There's no way I trust him alone with you."

"I'm not asking you for permission." She hesitated, the rage in his eyes somewhat startling, not that she thought he would ever hurt her; it was Xavier she was concerned about. "And no, I wont be staying at his place, I'll stay with Rachel until you can sober up."

"I'm not even that-"

She impatiently whipped a hand horizontally in front of her, silencing him with a shake of her head. "I don't want to hear it. There's getting drunk and having a fun time, and then there's this..." A sharp pain struck his chest at the look of disgust she had for him. "This isn't who you are. I don't know what you were thinking but... please just... go home. I don't like being around you when you're like this."

Well shit,... this hadn't played out the way he had hoped. This whole confident and independent attitude of hers was proving to be quite an inconvenience. Still... "You're sure you're staying with Rachel?"

She paused, no, most likely she wasn't, but there were ways around the truth and unfortunately, until Richard could get a better grip on his anger then this is what she would have to result to. "Go home."

As she walked away, Richard lowered himself into his seat, having somewhat forgotten about Rachel's presence. Finally noticing her, he rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me that way."

"Like what? Like you're an asshole who just proved you are such?" She laughed, standing now and tightening her thin sweater around her. "Good job, Dick."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"I don't like him."

Kori rolled her eyes, laying herself out onto Xavier's bed with a heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," Xavier continued. "I know you really wanted this to work but... come on, it's just not. There's no way. That guy is-"

"Don't!" Kori interrupted with a growl. "I don't care how upset you are at him, don't insult him in front of me. His behavior was, without question, unreasonable..."

"That's one way of describing it." Xavier mumbled with an impatient roll of his eyes.

"This doesn't change anything. I get that Richard's being beyond rude, that's kind of his thing but..." But what? What could she honestly say to defend him? As it were, she wasn't really feeling persuaded to do so. She had never seen him so bad. "I don't know, X. He's difficult."

"I just can't understand why you let him get away with shit like that. Why are you even friends with someone who treats people that way? I certainly would never talk to you like that."

"I know and I adore you for it but... X, he's my best friend. I have to take the good with the bad."

"And apparently there's more bad then there is good." He paused as Kori crunched herself into a ball on the bed, pulling the covers over her and releasing a grunt of frustration. He was absolutely right but Kori couldn't help but cling to the reality that Richard hadn't always been this way, definitely not this extreme. "You're upset." He sighed as she ignored his statement. Feeling rather defeated, he moved toward her, pulling the covers off of her and bringing her into his arms. "I'll figure something out, Kor. I just can't help but think all this is pointless. Even if I managed to get the guy to endure me, once he finds out I'm dating you, he'll just return to the asshole we met this evening."

Kori's chest rose, falling patiently in skidded breath as she buried her face in Xavier's chest, clinging to his body for support. "He'll come around. I know he will. Right now I just need to focus on our friendship so that he can feel comfortable in its sturdiness once more."

"Which means you're gonna have to take a step back from our relationship."

"I don't know." She lied. Of course that's what she meant.

His hands loosened around her resulting in intense eye contact now. "Please don't say that you're reconsidering."

She remained quiet, studying his eyes and how upset her silence was making him, especially taking into account the subject he had just injected into the conversation. "No, I'm not saying we should break up. I never meant for you to take it that way, even in the past. I was only trying to spare you the hurt feelings you have right now. Last month when I suggested we take a break, I didn't mean break up. It's just hard because I know this is a difficult position to be in for you. I only want to make sure that if you want to reconsider your determination to stay together that I would understand."

"I knew this would happen. I fuckin' knew it!" He shouted removing himself from his place beside her on the bed to take to pacing now. "You said he had a big impact on your decisions, that he was involved in every aspect of your life, that you two didn't keep secrets but this..." He shook his head. "You're willing to question our relationship just to make him feel more comfortable?"

"No of course not. I'm just trying to tell you that you don't have to put yourself through this. If we took a break it wouldn't be because I want to be with someone else, only that..."

"Only that, what? What are you trying to say Kori? We've been together six months without an argument of this calamity and Dick Grayson enters the picture for five minutes and we're down each others throats."

"I'm not breaking up with you so I do not understand why you are so upset."

He hesitated, voice becoming more tender in its delivery. "I love you, Kori. If you ask that I keep my affection on hold while in his company then fine, but... don't ask for a break. I would never want that."

Standing Kori placed herself in front of him, hands laced around his neck in an instant, playing with the short ends of his thick hair, and she stared up at him sweetly. "I don't either."

"Good." He breathed, rather relieved.

She smiled, planting a kiss upon his lips. "Good."

Xavier's lips curved in a blushing smile, his lips against hers as he tackled her back upon the bed behind her. As she showered him in giggles, he said, "Are you allowed to stay the night or will Grayson be showing up unexpectedly?"

She managed to layer her playful deceit with a sly smile and her ankles locked around the back of his waist, pulling him closer to her. "I think I can get away with it tonight without causing too much suspicion."

"That's really good to hear..." Kori's breath hitched as his dark eyes bore down at her with a fierce intensity; she'd seen that look before and it would lead to the promise of a more passionate display of affection. She licked at her lips as Xavier smiled suggestively at her, a finger tracing the outline of her collar-bone. "I really have missed you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

3:00 am... yea, it had to be around that time because when Kori's phone vibrated from its place within her purse on the floor beside the bed, she knew it was him. There was no way it would be anyone else. The only issue here being that she was in no mood to entertain his shallow apologies. She had had a wonderful evening with Xavier, who naturally had this way about him that could make Kori smile even after the most difficult of scenarios.

Having ignored the first echo of her phone, when it vibrated again she noticed Xavier shift within his sleep. Rolling her eyes she turned on her side, a hand hanging over the edge of the bed in search of her phone through the tangled mess that was her tote purse. Finally grasping it, she stared down at Richard's two texts.

**DICK:** _Where are you?_

**DICK:** _I need to talk to you. I know you're awake, please don't ignore me_

She rolled her eyes. As insane as it sounds, even via text, without hardly any amount of real effort to apologize could she already feel her heart softening to the thought of Richard. What was it about him that made it so easy for her to forgive him? She knew she needed to be strong in this instant, especially for Xavier but being upset with Richard was harder for her then it had ever been. In the end she was lying to him and it was slowly destroying her.

**DICK:** _Come on Kor, talk to me._

**KORI:**_ If not for you I'd still be asleep._

She was surprised when he responded quickly.

**DICK:** _Where are you? I'll come get you._

She rolled her eyes. Great so he had spent the night drinking and now that he was done with whatever random girl he had sought out, now he was after her attention.

**KORI:** _Go to sleep Richard_

**DICK:** _If you give me the chance I'd like to apologize and not over a text._

**KORI:** _Richard please, I'm tired. We can argue tomorrow._

**DICK:** _I didn't mean to upset you. I can explain. Just come home._

**KORI:**_ It's the middle of the night and I'm very upset with you._

**DICK:**_ I don't think you understand. This is Robin seeking Starfire..._

Damn him.

Kori sighed. Of course Richard would use this as his get out of jail free card. In the past whenever things were difficult between them, these was the pet names he would use. Sounds odd but when you really think about it, code names belonging to a billionaire and his best friend were the only sure way to manage privacy.

It began a long time ago, when they were just kids. Richard and Bruce were going out of town, and not just out of state but out of the country and naturally Kori was tagging along. It was summer, schools closed and the possibility of a vacation was highly anticipated. Regardless that the two were still so young, both looked forward to trips of this magnitude because even though they would definitely be swarmed by paparazzi and several foreign fan clubs all in search for the hopeful chance of spotting the one and only Dick Grayson, it was still a time where the two could guarantee prolonged quality time with each other.

For a while, when Richard had first been taken in by the mysterious Bruce Wayne, and the world was just getting use to the fact that there would finally be an heir to the Wayne name, the code names would work; especially since Mr. Wayne did a fairly good job keeping Richard shielded from the blinding lime light of fame and for a while he could walk through town without being recognized. Whether it was checking into a hotel or dinning in a restaurant referring to themselves as Starfire and Robin, it simply made things less of a hassle. But, with time, when Richard grew up, being exposed to daily school routines with normal kids and things of that nature, his face became common knowledge and their alter egos had been abandoned for their lack of use. Still, as I've mentioned before, the names were not entirely forgotten and instead dubbed worthy of admitting desperation or guilt without fully drawing attention to the details of any such undesired quarrel having been brought between them.

So now, as Kori lay comfortably in bed beside a snoring Xavier, no matter what had previously been on her mind, no matter how upset she was with Richard, everything had suddenly changed. By referring to Kori as Starfire alone was proof that he was admitting defeat and trying to get her on his side by reminding her of a happier time in their lives; when things seemed a whole lot easier.

She stared down at the text for a long while before her mind became aware of the pounding within her chest. In truth, yes, Richard had been an asshole, selfish, and just plain rude but in the end Kori was not so innocent in matters where he, Xavier and herself were involved. There was a sinking feeling in her chest whenever she entertained the tortuous memories of the current lies surrounding her and Richard. She had never lied to him before, not even something small. It had always been truth that spilled from her lips. Not only had she lied to him about Xavier being just a friend, but as of now she was taking part in yet another lie about where she had been this evening and it definitely wasn't with Rachel like she had said.

It didn't matter how strong of a person she had become over the years, when it came to Richard, she couldn't help the instances of breaking down in response to situations like this, and unfortunately the current issue was as a result of her own actions; ones she loathed but in the end was not ready to bring them to his attention; not before she could restore the riff between them.

Twenty minutes, that's all it took for her to maneuver her way through campus. To be honest it took a lot longer then it should have but with the blanket of night to limit her vision and the creeping sounds of the night around her which sprang to life with the darkness, she had definitely slowed her progress. When she finally reached Richard's front door, she was surprised to find the apartment dark, no sign of the playboy himself. With a deep inhale she made her way to his room, hesitant to what she would find on the other side, yet if he had text her it usually meant his evening had finally come to an end. Let's just hope whoever he had spent his evening with was gone.

There was a soft light that entered her vision as the door was slowly brought open. Her chest raised at the sight of Richard with his head in his hand, elbows down on his knees at the edge of the bed while his attention remained fixed down on the phone clenched between his fingers. She watched him briefly, taking advantage that he hadn't realized she had arrived. Man, it was truly hard to be upset with him when he looked so defeated, but she knew she had to be strong. If she receded into her past behavior of easily forgiving him then this would get nowhere, and he would never change.

"You rang, Robin?" Her voice remained defensive, a hand on her hip and eyes struggling to keep their stern appearance.

Richard's head jerked up toward the entrance of his room and his eyes remained wide, fighting his exhaustion. It was close to 3:30 in the morning and to him she still looked as gorgeous as ever. He would even argue that this was his favorite time to be around her. No makeup to cover her natural beauty, hair spiraled up in a loose bun atop her head, eyes glossed with sleepiness; it was all beautiful to him.

"Well?"

Clearing his throat, he stood, feet hesitating before he approached her and without warning pulled her into a tight hug. Kori's body stiffened in his possession but soon softened when she realized his strong arms had no intention of letting her loose anytime soon.

"What are you doing?" Kori breathed against his chest, her eyes shut; she couldn't deny how at ease his touch made her, always having a way of subsiding her anger.

A hand caressing her back, Richard tightened his arm around her waist, finding it impossible to be satisfied with the distance between them, which was odd because they were literally braced against one another. "I wasn't sure you'd show."

"I shouldn't have." She leaned out of the embrace just enough to meet his gaze. "I am far less than pleased with you at the moment."

He swallowed hard, knowing she would not expect the words which were about to assert themselves. "I'm sorry."

No amount of exhaustion could stop the widening of her eyes. She stared up at him with disbelief, mouth agape in shock at his words. "What?"

He rolled his eyes, hating to have to admit his faults in this situation but in truth this time around things felt more severe to ignore that his own ego had caused such pain in her. Kori had never left him after an argument, staying away all night, so now that she had, he was feeling rather desperate.

Moving away from her, a hand scratching at his matted ebony locks, he gathered enough determination to repeat his words. "I'm sorry." He turned back to her, a small shrug developing. "I really am."

Her head took to a slow nod, her mind still wrapping around the fact that Dick Grayson had just apologized to her for being himself. Being his closest friend, she had always been the exception to all things but had never been able to pull an apology from him before; at least not when it was about a scenario this important. "For what?"

Dammit, he should have known she would need specifics. But, if that's what it took to get her to forgive him, no matter how uncomfortable of a concept being honest about his feelings was, then sure, he'd do anything. "Kor, I-"

"It's Starfire."

Richard paused, his gaze lingering over hers and admiring the faint glint of a playful tease meant to make the situation easier on him. He found it incredibly hard to crack a smile in thanks for her attempt to calm the situation mainly because he did in fact feel guilty. Which was odd, because while he had no regrets about the way he treated Xavier, he definitely hated the look she had given him and the intense offense she had taken.

"Star, I... I, well, the thing is..." He released a growl of impatience at his brain's lag in explanation. "I never... it wasn't..." He brought a hand down the length of his face, a heavy sigh to relate his inability to express himself. It only made things worse that Kori was aware of his current struggle and had no intentions of interrupting him until she was given the explanation she was after. "It was not my intention to hurt you."

"Well you did."

A sharp ache hit rose within him. Hurting her was never something he would be able to live with. Even if she did forgive him, which they both knew she would, he would always remember this moment and the pain lurking in her jade eyes. "You have to understand, I... I'm never going to like the idea of you having friends like him."

"Like him? What does that even mean? You don't even know him to make any sort of judgement." She said defensively.

"That isn't what I mean."

"I'm confused."

"I... I don't know how to explain it."

"Try." She demanded having taken a persistent step toward him, resulting in him turning away from her once more, palms face down on the dresser to his left and he leaned into it.

"I don't know what you expect me to say."

"The truth, Richard!"

She always had a habit of making things difficult for him but they both knew if she kept at this persistency then he would eventually give in. It was just a little more time consuming to convince his mind to agree to revealing the extent of his emotions.

"I saw you."

That immediately inserted panic within her. "Saw me...?"

His head turned to the side, meeting her eyes. "I saw the way you two acted around each other." He swallowed hard, she did as well. I suppose now the amount of anger he held and the way he acted around Xavier made a little more sense. She had to force herself not to get so defensive because that would only shed light on the reality of her and Xavier's deceit about their so-called 'friendship'. He shook his head. "I saw the way he touched you, the way his hands clung to you," He paused, eyes turning darker in held back anger. "The way he looked at you."

Kori was holding her breath now, so certain her eyes were wide, exposing her guilt. Nibbling at the corner of her bottom lip, she released a curt exhale. "I don't know what you're talking about. He and I-"

"... are friends, I know. I'm not saying I don't believe you, only that I think he's after more." Her eyes widened even further, drying to the lack of moisture her eyelids could provide. Damn, she knew they had been too obvious. And shit, it was right now that it came to her attention that the only reason Richard wasn't upset with her personally was because he would never think she had lied. Hello, guilt, her new friend... "I don't like the way he looks at you. I _know_ what he's after and I'll _never_ let that happen."

There was a fierceness in his eyes that glowed an intense sapphire hue which she had never seen on him. It suddenly occurred to her that if he was this disturbed by the mere possibility of Xavier wanting more from their friendship, what would he think of her when he realized she had deceived him all along? Wow, this was all screwed up and every second the suffocating emotion within her was swelling further. What had she gotten herself into?

"I'm not a child anymore, Richard." She paused, falling to a shortness of breath as his gaze narrowed. He definitely didn't appreciate that comment. "I don't need you to watch over me, protect me. I can handle myself. Is it so horrible to think that I am capable of having a relationship with someone beyond friends?"

His brow arched in clear anger. "What are you saying?"

Uh oh! Nothing, she was in no way about to reveal her secret; no matter how agonizing its course had taken to her nerves. Recovering with a casual laugh, she moved toward him. "Nothing, Richard. I just can't help but worry about how you would react when the day finally comes that I do start dating."

His entire body flinched. His mind was greeted with horrid visions of another man holding Kori's affections. "You aren't ready for that."

"Isn't it my decision to figure that out on my own? Besides, you're one to talk Mr. I never sleep with the same girl twice."

"I can't think about you with someone else. I don't want to, so can we just leave this conversation where its at?"

Her heart began to beat viciously within her chest. It was almost as though she needed him to understand her position. Afterall, he wasn't exactly being fair about the scenario and the rage bonding itself to his demeanor was frightening to her but mainly because she was getting a glimpse of what was to come when he really did find out about her and Xavier.

"That isn't fair. Richard, I'm in college, I'm not a helpless little girl immune to the desires of intimate affections. Eventually that day will come when I do start dating and I would expect you to be on my side, not against me."

His jaw tightened. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Why? Why is okay for you to explore such experiences but its pure blasphemy for me to do so? You're kind of being hypocritical don't you think?"

He was becoming far too uncomfortable with this. Please, just stop. He was pacing before her now, desperate to put this to an end and the night he had spent alongside liquid courage that had long since faded, leaving him with a sluggish mindset, he was over this. He couldn't bear to hear another word. "That's different. I don't actually care about those women. You, you're talking about a relationship; dedication to someone else, to-"

"To someone who isn't you? Is that what this anger is for?" She rolled her eyes. "It's not as though things between us would change. I've come to terms with you and your significant others. I mean come on Richard, you act as though I'm some innocent, helpless virgin and I'm not."

Oh no, perhaps that was too much information to reveal. By the horrified look on his face Kori knew she had gone too far. No going back now, and the way he was looking at her, an expression she had never witnessed on his handsome features, it left her uneasy.

His eyes traveled up and down her figure, seeing her in a new perspective. This was a new, strange feeling that developed over him. He was certain Kori had been a virgin before he left Gotham for Jump to go to college so his fear that a lot had gone on while he was away was only confirmed by her words. The sad part of all this was that the possibility of Xavier being the one to deflower his precious Kori had never once crossed his mind. Why? Well even though this was true, Richard was blinded by the reality of this possibility because there was no way, definitely no way that Kori, his Kori, his Starfire, would ever lie to him. Which only made this all the more severe.

"Good night, Kori."

Head tilting to the side in confusion, Kori said, "Wait,... umm," She paused glancing nervously around the room and for the first time truly feeling out of place with him. "Why don't you come back to my room? I could use a cuddle."

He shook his head. "I'm tired Kori, just go."

This was unbearable, he had never been so adamant about her departure and it left her in a lag of reaction. "Richard..."

He shook his head, leading her toward his bedroom door and blocking the entrance with his body. Staring down at her for a moment, he swallowed hard, quite unsure where his head was at in this moment but he suddenly felt so unsure of how well he knew her. "Good night."

Even as he shut the door in front of Kori he was met with sheer uncertainty. What the hell was going on in his life at the moment? If one thing was clear it was that since Kori had reentered his life it had been proven that she was no longer the innocent little girl he had left. In one year away from one another, perhaps time had brought them further apart. Was he comfortable with this reality? What did it even mean? Was their close friendship meant to dissolve into this distant interaction forever? Was he okay with knowing she was drifting from him? Did he even want to fix it from the course it was going down? Or, was this just the way things were meant to be? Damn, uncertainty seemed to be the theme of this reunion.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) Bahaha, sorry guys. I wasn't about to take the easy way out and make Xavier the bad guy, sure he'll have his faults but for the most part this story is going to be about Kori having to eventually choose between a boyfriend who is sweet and charming versus the bond between her and Richard. I'm excited for this story and I hope it continues to interest you. I'm having a lot of fun writing it. Please, do your thing and review, let me know what you think.**

**RICHRDxJHNxGRYSN**


	5. Well That Changes Things

**Chapter Five: Well That Changes Things**

For three days Richard had been distant. Sure, there was reason, and yea, Kori was aware of said reason but it didn't make enduring his cold shoulder any easier. Things with Xavier had been great, better than expected but she would be lying to herself if being near Richard again without actually _spending_ much time with him wasn't difficult. School had started and their schedules were all over the place, both having full class schedules that overlapped each others. It wasn't that he refused to talk to her entirely, only that when their brief instances of conversation did take place it was just that... brief, random utters of careless comments that would be shared among strangers as if they had been chosen at random as roommates and made little effort to get to know one another.

This was it; on the night of the third day, when she decided that she had had enough. Her efforts to pull him from his awkward behavior had continued to fail but that in no way meant she was through with trying. There had been far too many instances when she sat in the living room, homework scattered across the couch and coffee table when he would arrive home from his last class for the day and she would see him hesitate, almost as if he hoped things between them were normal again, and she knew she could crack him eventually. Him ignoring her was something she had endured before but nothing this extreme. She couldn't figure out what exactly was on his mind and that killed her. She had always been able to read him before and now... nothing; a solid brick wall of defensive barriers surrounding him at all times.

It was Wednesday, and she practically had his schedule memorized. He would be home for certain, trying to take advantage of the silence while she was away and give his attention to his own study schedule. So, deciding to skip her last class that evening, she rushed home, the anticipation of compromise on her lips.

Entering the dorm she placed her keys and purse down upon the counter in the kitchen, tiptoeing swiftly to his bedroom door. She gave a light knock and invited herself in before he could even ponder who it could be at his door.

"Hey," She smiled brightly.

He sat on the bed, back pressed against the headboard and a leg angled for support of a notebook, a pen previously scribbling across it. Noticing her standing there, Richard was slightly caught off guard. Shouldn't she be in class? What was she doing here?

Clearing his throat and making a hesitant shift in his position, he gave off a drawn out, "Hey."

The heels of her feet began to tap nervously, hands brought behind her, fingers lacing together and she blew an awkward whistle into the silence. "Whatcha doing?"

Richard literally had to fight against his mind which was sending the nerve endings in his lips in a curve. He couldn't deny how adorable she was in this instant. He had begun to feel guilty for being so distant with her but honestly he just couldn't figure out where his mindset was at. When he looked at Kori, even now, she was so different. She hardly resembled the delicate flower he once knew. She had been nerdy, goofy, never took anything too serious, and now... now she had this boost of confidence, liked to party, sported piercings, was drop dead gorgeous and, in his opinion, far too good at finding the right set of clothes to show off her curves. In reality, whether he was disturbed about her being so grown up and experienced in the ways of life, the main thought that continued to greet his confused mind was that he felt awkward around her because there had been far too many instances when he caught himself checking her out.

That's your best friend, he would remind himself. It's Kori. You shouldn't have that particular set of reoccurring thoughts swarming your head, and you should definitely not entertain the strange and random fantasies that tortured his dreams. But hey, he wasn't attracted her, there was no way. He was just a guy, right? That's what this was? Or at least that's what he kept telling himself. Denial anyone?

"Uh, aren't you suppose to be in class?"

She shrugged one shoulder and slowly moved deeper into the room, unaware of the trailing sapphires that crept up her small frame. Stopping in front of his dresser, which was across from his bed, she began tracing her index finger over the frames of the few pictures stationed there. "I wasn't feeling well. I thought I'd skip class and make it home in time for us to go to that get together at Gar and Vic's." How did she know about that? "Gar invited Rachel this morning in passing." She swallowed hard, turning her head at an angle to meet his gaze from behind her. "If that's okay?"

Richard suddenly felt a heat rise within him, as if a blinding light were shinning down on him. Neither of them were comfortable with the way things had ended up playing out between them since her arrival and while he wasn't really sure how to fix it, it couldn't hurt to ease up on her a bit. He had chosen to wipe the image of Xavier from his mind, the message being received to Kori that he would prefer to spend _zero_ amount of time with him, or her if she was in his presence. Of course there is no ridding his mind entirely of his distaste and anger where Xavier was concerned, but he fought to acknowledge the vicious circling of accusations and concerns where he was involved and it seemed to be working. Hey, at least he and Kori weren't fighting, well, they weren't really doing much of anything.

Glancing at the alarm clock beside him, Richard hesitated, scratching at his brow. "I hadn't planned on going. I should probably get this work done."

Back still turned to Richard from fear of rejection, Kori focused down on one of the photos centered on the dresser. Raising it into her hand and closer to her vision, she smiled. "I was such a dork back then." With a laugh, she turned to Richard, whose eyes looked back at her curiously. "I hate that this is the only picture you keep of me that people can see." She rolled her eyes, nevermore embarrassed. "Ugh, my hair is _so_ frizzy. I can give you a better, _updated_ picture to replace this."

His eyes narrowed; at least it was a neutral subject change. "I have plenty of other pictures."

He smiled to himself as her eyes widened. "Then why do you keep this one where I look ridiculous? It's embarrassing."

"No it isn't." He laughed, incapable at the moment of stifling it back; the mere expression of disbelief on her features was just too much to sustain said humor. Pointing to the picture in her grasp with the pen in his hand, he said, "That picture just so happens to be one of my favorites."

She cringed, staring down at the picture once more. "Why?"

The pen wedged between his fingers, still acting as his pointer, motioned to his eyes and in all truthfulness he said, "Your eyes."

"My eyes?" No matter how long she stared down at the picture did she see what he did, only that nerdy little girl she once was; the one she couldn't seem to escape from.

"They're gorgeous." He revealed before he could stop himself.

She sighed, returning the photo to its place and she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring back at the picture. "I really wish you would throw it away."

"Never." He said in all seriousness, almost defensive. "Besides, as I said, I have others."

"Yea, hidden away and collecting dust in a box somewhere."

"Not true. Are you so embarrassed by that one photo that you didn't notice the one I have here?"

No, she hadn't. Watching eagerly as he dropped the pen in his hands, moving it and the notebook previously in his lap to the side and lifting a picture from his end table, she smiled. He stared down at the framed photo for a brief moment before turning it to her sight. "Now this... this is my favorite."

"This is much better." Kori cheered, pleased that it was a more recent photo of herself. Yet, the longer she stared at it, a question popped into her mind. "How did you get this? This is from when you were here and I was still back in Gotham. I don't remember sending it to you."

He gave an embarrassed shrug of one shoulder. "I have my ways."

"You mean Alfred?" She rolled her eyes in a playful manner.

He nodded studying her closely as she enjoyed the photo in her hands now. There seemed to be a sadness coating her eyes, one that he instantly picked up on its reasoning. "I know you think I was drifting away from you since I came here but I never once stopped checking in on you."

Her eyes snapped to his, wanting to take comfort in his words. "Yea..." She chuckled hesitantly, exposing her shift in mood. "I only wish it was with me and not the people you asked to keep a close eye out for me."

There goes that undefined spike in tension within his chest. "Kor, I didn't want to stop calling."

"I understand."

"No, you don't. I can see that you don't."

She sighed. "I just... you made it look so easy; being away from me. And I... I had never struggled so hard to keep moving forward in life. Without you everything seemed so pointless. Life didn't exactly ring with the same happiness I have when I'm with you."

"I didn't want to leave."

"I know." She laughed at herself, placing a hand against her forehead at how ridiculous she felt. "People, friends, they go through this sort of thing all the time. I don't know, it just felt like our separation from one another was the most difficult thing I've ever had to come to terms with. When you stopped calling me I just felt even more pathetic because it seemed like I was the only one suffering."

His thick brows lowered, a look of complete offense and conflicting sympathy washing over him. "No, no... Kor, I just... I couldn't... I didn't like..." He paused as she shook off the depressed emotion rushing her. Closing his eyes in an attempt to guard himself from the pain of looking into her venomous gaze, he released a heavy exhale. "I couldn't handle hearing you cry anymore."

"I'm not upset anymore. I always understood, but you..." His eyes opened once more at the realization of her presence as she sat on the opposite edge of the bed, legs still over its side. "It almost felt like I'd never see you again. You stopped visiting, even during the holidays and it felt like I was losing you. Now I'm back and..." She turned her head to the side to meet his eyes. "...it looks like I was right."

That hurt, and its safe to say that he had no intentions of continuing the path to emotional turmoil this conversation was going down. As it were, what sort of explanation or response could he muster at this point? His head had never been more confused and hesitant in his entire life when in regards to Kori. Things with her had always been so easy, they loved each other as family and nothing had ever been strong enough to change that, and even though he had no idea what it was that had sent him in this suffocating mood, here it was... lingering.

He stared back at her desperate emerald eyes for a moment before forcing that emotionless demeanor over him. Stationing the notebook and pen back onto his lap, eyes narrowed down at his previous writings and giving off a clear vibe that he wasn't in the mood for such discussion, he cleared his throat into the expectant silence.

It brought a physical ache to him to watch in the corner of his eye as she awkwardly stood and made her way toward his bedroom door. Damn, he gave everything to keep his lips shut for an explanation, but like all things with Kori, she seemed to be the exception to his stubborn behavior.

He cleared his throat once more which successfully brought her feet to a pause just in front of the door, her hand already cupping over the handle and he quietly said, "Don't ever say that."

She glanced back at him, her own amount of confusion settling in. There was confidence in both his words and sapphire eyes and yet, he still seemed so guarded with her. Why, though? He had never been so distant since the first day she had met him, so what was so horrible?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Wednesday night!" Vic hollard to the small group of friends gathered within his own apartment, consisting of Gar, Terra, and Karen.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Gar cringed from his place in front of the television screen, a video game controller squeezed between his thin and sweaty fingers. "We're only half way through the week."

"No more drinking the days away; back to reality. We knew that when Sunday came and went." Karen sighed, her eyes focused down on the fashion magazine on her lap, a manicured nail flipping through the glossed pages.

"Don't let the negatives get you down. We survived half the week already. Now that's something to celebrate!" Vic continued in his barreling voice, eagerly trying to revive the excitement their summer together had brought. He motioned to Gar. "I got a pizza on the way."

"Sweet," Gar responded with newly found enthusiasm that encouraged Vic to continue in his persuasion. In the end, they still had one small break to let loose where none of their friends happened to have an early class in the morning, and he had no intentions of wasting it.

"And baby, I made sure the fridge is stocked with your favorite bottle of Tennessee honey whiskey."

Vic's smile widened when he earned Karen's direct attention now, which had snapped from the magazine up at her boyfriend with a more than satisfied smile. "You better have."

"Of course I did." Vic said proudly. "Now if only we could figure out what the hell is going on with Mr. Prince of Gotham long enough to get him to join the rest of us here in Jump City before the nights through."

"What _is_ going on with him?" Gar asked, his attention more invested in the video game at hand, his eyes wide and flashing back and forth aggressively against the screen, almost as if he were to blink it would mean his defeat.

"I heard him and Kori are having a little trouble getting back to their past rhythm." Karen muttered.

For once, Karen was trying to drown her inner obsession with the latest gossip because of her newly discovered interest in becoming friends with Kori and Rachel, but hey, the words might have slipped. Well, in reality she was failing at this attempt to keep out of others business, the will of her love for drama exceeding her ability to control it. She was well aware her comment would inflict interest with everyone in the room, but mostly she whispered it to Terra who could be guaranteed not refuse the subject.

There was a small break in conversation while Terra tried to think of the proper words inorder to get more information of the drama between Richard and Kori without alerting Gar of her inappropriate interest in his friend Richard.

"Oh,..." Terra began with falsified concern. "That's horrible." Aside from the arched brow of annoyance from Karen, she smiled at Terra, knowing she would fall for her bait. "Where uh... where did you hear that? I thought no one had been in touch with either of them?"

Noticing Karen's mischievous smile, Vic rolled his eyes. "Is this another false rumor or did someone actually tell you they were having problems?"

Karen straightened her posture, setting the magazine patiently down on the coffee table in front of her, loving the curiosity soaking the room now. Even Gar had stepped away from his game to turn to her. "Well, it's no rumor. I heard it all from Rachel herself."

"Rachel?" Gar squealed. "She seems a little scary to me. I got the impression she hated us."

Raising his voice over Gar's to resume control of the conversation, Vic sat on the table in front of Karen, brows burrowed. "I didn't realize you wanted to be friends with Rachel? Or Kori for that matter. What are you up to?"

"Nothing." She replied innocently.

Vic hesitated, staring into her warm eyes, questioning her motives. "This better not be some shallow attempt at making friends with her for an inside scoop on Dick. Don't think I don't know about the interviews with the magazines you're involved with."

Karen rolled her eyes, there was nothing wrong with the irrelevant information she had fed the press. Hell, a girl had to make a name for herself and if it was by giving meaningless information that didn't actually affect Richard negatively then what the hell, why not?

"Look," She demanded confidently, a finger directed dangerously at Vic in warning. "I don't give a damn what you think you know." She shrugged, ripping the magazine back from beneath Vic and leaning back into her seat comfortably. "I really like Rachel."

"And why do I find that hard to believe? You don't really like anyone."

"Not even Terra." Gar added.

Karen gave off an amused chuckle which only continued once she noticed the surprise on Terra's expression. Eyes narrowing in a ruse of focus down on the magazine, her mind more invested in the current gossip, she said, "I don't know, I just do. She's... normal."

"And of course your version of normal means that she's like you?" Terra snapped.

"Damn straight!" Karen laughed again. Upon noticing the irritation on her boyfriends face, she closed the magazine once more, releasing a heavy sigh. "Alright, here's what I know. I hung out with Rachel last night, and apparently, Kori has this guy friend from back at Gotham who Dick completely clashed with. She called me earlier this morning and told me that neither Kori nor Dick have even left the dorm aside for their classes. Rachel said Kori called her and said that she was confused. That Dick had been acting distant and hardly acknowledges her."

"Why would he do that?" Vic asked, truly concerned. He knew Kori and Richard both from high school and knew that if they were fighting it had to involve something more than what Karen was telling.

Karen shrugged one shoulder. "That's where my information comes to an end."

"That's all she told you?" Gar asked, turning back to his video games, but still announcing the question to appear interested.

"I didn't say that. Only that that's all I'm allowed to tell all you."

"What does that mean?" Terra questioned, still holding a grudge against the newly confirmed hatred Karen had for her.

"I'm not about to reveal information that's personal." Aka, the whole Kori unintentionally announcing to Richard that she was no longer a virgin. Of course, while Karen didn't understand what the big deal was about that, I mean Kori was old enough to make her own damn decision, but she hardly understood the simplicities of Kori and Richard's relationship so... I don't know, maybe it meant a lot to him.

Dismissing the heated glare Terra kept on Karen, Vic stood running a hand over his bald head. "Man, we got to do something."

"Oh really? Like what?"

"Don't get snappy with me Karen." Vic seethed. Richard may have his flaws that often made him hard to be around but Vic still considered him his friend and so did Richard. That should stand for something right? "No one's happy when Dick's in a mood, we should do something; _anything_."

"We could invite him over." Terra suggested.

"You would like that now wouldn't you," Karen snickered in a muffled whisper that granted a deepening of Terra's scowl.

"Nah," Vic answered, his mind still in deep thought. "He wouldn't agree to that, not if he's having trouble with Kor."

"So they're just going to lock themselves in their separate rooms until the other apologizes?" Terra snorted in laughter. "That's..."

"...childish?" Vic laughed. "Yea, get used to it. Those two are stuck in high school."

"Again, keep your nose out of my business."

All turned wide-eyed to find a disheveled Richard lurking in the doorway.

While the other three froze, feeling rather dumbfounded, Terra took this opportunity to jump up from her seat. "Dick!" She let out an uneven giggle, stopping her feet before him and looking up at him with sympathetic eyes. "I heard that you and Kori weren't getting along." She molded a pout over her features and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Richard's narrowed eyes moved from Terra to each face within the room, disappointment relayed back to them individually. What the hell was so interesting about his personal life that gave these 'friends' the right to discuss it so in-depth and openly?

Clearing his throat and stepping past Terra, Richard focused on Vic now, his tone less than patient. "Kori isn't here yet?"

That put Terra's excitement on hold, while everyone else became uneasy. Richard's plan had been to arrive late to the gathering and surprise Kori by his presence, but not before having the time to observe her behavior first hand when in the company of the party.

"I was under the impression she was still at home with you." Vic replied vaguely.

"Actually, Rachel just text me saying they're gonna be here in a little bit." Karen announced carelessly, her dark eyes narrowed down on her phone.

There was a cautious quiet that consumed the room now, and Vic took it upon himself to ease the tension. Rubbing nervously at his bald head, he moved backward. "So what are you drinking tonight?"

Following him into the kitchen, more for the enjoyment of the instant quiet, Richard ran a hand through his hair, leaning into one of the counters. "Nah, I think I'm good on alcohol."

"I don't think I've _ever_ heard you deny an offer for a drink." Vic laughed, this night was getting weirder by the second. Alcohol had always been the sole way to getting Richard to calm down and loosen up a bit. "What's going on with you man?"

"Nothing." Richard sighed. What wasn't going on with him? He hadn't a clue as to where he stood in regards to Kori at the moment, but he was hopeful in making some sort of progress tonight. Hell, that's why he was here. "I'd just like to keep a clear head tonight. Last time I drank I sort of screwed things up with Kori so I'm hoping to avoid that."

Vic nodded slowly. "Yea, I heard about that."

Richard rolled his eyes, leaning his elbows down on the counter now, his head hanging in defeat. "From what I understand, you all have an insight into everything that goes on with me and Kori." He looked up to find Vic gulp at this truth. "I don't know what's going on with me."

If Vic was hesitant before, then this lingering stare of desperation from Richard had only tripled his nerves. A hand found its way to the smooth surface of his bald head and Vic sighed, quite unsure what Richard expected from him at this point. It appeared more than obvious that Richard was involuntarily reaching out for advice on his current situation but this was just something he never did. Aside from the fragment of comfort Vic felt at being the one Richard was seeking help with, Vic was nonetheless dumbfounded at the occurrence.

"Uh... maybe just... I don't know, give it time, I guess."

It was now that Richard had heard his own words replay in his head. Did Vic think he was asking for advice? Well, was he? He stared up at Vic for a short while before shaking his head and releasing an exhausted laugh. "Thanks Vic, I didn't mean to make you feel as though I was asking for your opinion. I know I don't usually do stuff like this but..." Wait, maybe he did need a little advice. What could it hurt? "I just don't really understand what's going on in my own fucking head at the moment." Another cushion of a laugh to the awkward air in the room. "I'm a little confused with my own thoughts and my mind has always been good at dealing with stress so I don't get what's happening." He straightened his posture and placed his hands in his front pockets with a shrug. "I'm sure I'll figure it out though. I just can't shake this feeling that there's something going on with Kori that she wont tell me."

"Would this have anything to do with Kori's guy friend from Gotham?" Vic said, his voice clearly trying to get back to the usual taunting that took place in their conversation.

"No,... maybe, I don't know. I haven't really even been talking to Kori lately, that's probably why."

"Avoiding her, are you?"

"I guess, but I'm not entirely sure why." He had a few guesses but in the end, it probably had to be the combination that was getting to him. Running a hand down the side of his face and letting off yet another heavy sigh, he laughed. "I miss her like crazy but... she's different. Or maybe I'm different. Either way, she... I can't seem to..."

Wow, Dick Grayson had never seemed so... lost?

Clearing his throat awkwardly as Richard continued to lag in words, Vic popped open a beer for himself. "Well, I've known both of you for a while now and I think maybe its just that you've grown up."

"Hell just by looking at Kori you can tell that much."

"It's not a bad thing. She looks great,... definitely more confident in herself. I'm happy for her."

"I wish I could say the same," he muttered to himself, the words were meant only for his ears but by the reaction on Vic, it was clear that he had heard them as well. "I know what you're thinking and no. I don't care what happens. I don't regret having her move in with me. She's still my Kori, I wouldn't want her to be with anyone else."

"Then I don't understand why you wouldn't be happy for her. It's obvious you being away from her has made her stronger. She had to learn to adapt without having you constantly at her side, taking care of her."

That was true. "I know this all sounds selfish but I can't help but miss the clingy, nerdy Kori who was always there when I needed her. She's off with her own friends, own plans,..."

"You can't be upset at her for that." Vic laughed, unaware of the severity in Richard's words. He moved toward Richard and placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You can't keep her hidden and all to yourself forever. You knew that. And avoiding her is not the way to fix things. Besides, you changed too. You aren't the same kid you were in high school."

"Yea but all I did was get an ego boost," Vic nodded, at least Richard had been well aware of his increase in arrogance. "Kori's this... gorgeous mess of heightened perfection that I had no way of anticipating. When I'm around her my mind just skids to a stop. That's _definitely_ never happened before."

That was certainly an interesting observation. "Uh... yea but she's still Kori."

"Where is she anyway?"

"I'm not-"

Vic was interrupted by the sound of Karen racing to the front door, which only alerted Richard to the reality that Kori had finally arrived. It was now that Vic took a step back from the situation to fully observe the sudden change in Richard's demeanor. Sure, whenever Kori was even mentioned or in fact present, he had been known to shake off his arrogance and shed any defensive attitude and sport a smile but this time around... it was different.

The second Kori's giggling voice echoed back to them from the hallway, Vic noticed Richard change in an entirely different manner. Previously leaning back on the counter, Richard stood upright, posture straightened, and he ran both hands through his matted hair in adjustment. From there his hands paid attention to the slight wrinkle in his button up dark blue dress shirt before removing his sunglasses and discarding them onto the counter top. It almost seemed as though he was concerned about his appearance more than anything.

Vic was under the impression that Richard would not even hesitate to make his presence known to Kori as she entered the living room alongside Rachel and Karen but he didn't. Instead, he lingered back in the kitchen, taking to his own mode of observation of Kori. If one thing was true, it was that Richard clearly didn't know what to do with himself in the presence of Kori. He resembled that of a stumbling, fumbling, nervous child and it was quite a sight for Vic who remained frozen in place suspended in shock. It was only as Richard's features softened and a smile spread across his lips that Vic finally snapped back to reality.

"What uh... what's so amusing?" He asked.

"She uh... she keeps doing that."

Vic followed the stubborn gaze of Richard's which refused to part from the figure of Kori in the distance. "Doing what?"

"Dressing like that." Vic's eyes narrowed as he noticed the faintest blush flush through Richard. "I definitely don't remember her being so..." His voice broke off for a moment, a clear sign of his nerves. "..so ummm..."

"Provocative?" Vic aided with an hysteric laugh.

"Right?" Richard said with intense agreement, turning to Vic now as if they were on the same page of understanding but it was not so. Richard was clearly smitten and Vic was nothing more than confused at the realization, especially when Richard seemed incapable of realizing this fact. "I mean, sure its colder in Gotham most of the time but even when it's not she never dressed like that. Its weird. Don't you think so?"

Vic shook his head, moving toward the exit of the kitchen with a suggestive look in his eyes that went right over Richard's head. "Weird doesn't even cover it." He paused. "You gonna go say hi?"

"I'll be there in a minute."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

It took him a while but eventually he mustered the courage to approach Kori. It was strange, there were so many conflicting emotions encompassing his current situation and yet none of them made sense. A part of him was convinced that the blinding light that was Kori had been tainted by the reality that she was no longer a virgin. Childish sure but come on, he couldn't help but take a second longer to study her features while constantly trying to burn his thoughts of another man touching her but no matter how hard he tried, there they were; vividly. Another part of him was still trying to transition to having her back in his life but an even bigger part of him remained hovering in a gray shadow where that unexplainable emotion was born. Which, to even an untrained eye it was clearly attraction, but because of his past with Kori and the closeness they had always kept, there was no way his stubborn thoughts could grasp this concept.

Even now, as he stepped toward her, his eyes were patiently moving up her figure in admiration. His behavior had been nothing short of confusing to her and he was well aware of this, but the moment her melodic laugh reached his ears everything swarming his thoughts had fallen silent.

She stood beside Terra and Rachel, the others preoccupied with the current battle between Gar and Vic on the television screen. Richard swallowed hard once his eyes rest on Kori's torso, a different bellybutton ring, a green one, staring back at him.

"Hey." Smooth, Grayson, real smooth.

Upon realizing Richard, Kori's eyes widened. Not only had she been drinking but it was safe to say she was more than buzzed. He would surely not approve. "Richard?" She passed a warning glance to Rachel who immediately tuned into the conversation in more interest. "I thought you weren't coming."

That's one way to put his nerves further over the edge. He thought she wanted him to be here. Apparently not.

Clearing his throat, he rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "I changed my mind."

"So you got your work done?"

Why did she seem nervous? He was the one, whether he understood why or not, that was nervous. "Yea." Kori's eyes widened as his brows lowered and he looked down at her curiously. "Have you been drinking?"

"Uh..." She swallowed hard. "Yea. You?"

He smiled. "No, I think I learned my lesson." Distracting himself with the presence of Terra and Rachel now, he said, "Hey you two. How have you been?"

What the hell? Eyes went wide all around. Since when did Dick Grayson inquire about other people's current well-being?

Quickly looking to Kori confused, Rachel focused on Richard once more, her tone mirroring the hesitation in her voice. In her head the only thing processing was the questioning of whether Richard was being serious or not, or if this was a joke. "I'm good, I guess." She glanced to Kori once more, unsure of herself, only to be greeted with a hesitant shrug. "You?"

"I've been alright." He hesitated, looking to Kori and reaching for her hand. "This week has been a busy one so far but uh..." Why were his hands sweating? "I'll catch up with you both a little later." He forced himself to smile back at Kori who was nothing short of bewildered by his behavior. "Mind if I steal you away for a second?"

She quickly agreed but as he pulled her away from the group and into the kitchen, she fought for her courage to justify her actions this evening. "Look, if this is about me drinking-"

"It's not." He interrupted with a heart stopping smirk that only added to her confusion. "I just... I know I was an ass earlier but I want tonight to be better. I've been distant all week and then turn around and tell you that nothing's changed between us and I just want you to know that I haven't been myself lately."

"I think I know why but you have to understand that I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm in college and I want to experience..." Oooh please don't use that word, it only sends his mind wandering to more, less than pleased thoughts. "... everything with you that I planned on doing." She motioned to herself and gave a small pout to imply how ridiculous she felt. "I'm drunk off my ass right now and when I saw you my first reaction was that you'd be upset and clearly you're not so..." She inhaled deeply. "Can we have fun? Can we get along and stop being so awkward with each other? If only for tonight?"

He nodded without pause. "Absolutely." Unsustainable laughter struck him now as Kori did a small dance before him at her excitement. Tossing an arm around her he pulled her into him. "There's the nerd I was looking for."

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTtTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

A hiccup, perhaps her fifth in a three-minute period of time, had found its way in a high-pitched ego to Richard who sat beside Kori. In truth, what was thought to have been a complete waste of time had actually turned out to be one of the best night Richard had had in a while. Odd though, in his entire year of college experience, it was under his knowledge that only the best of nights went hand in hand with complete inebriation and yet that simply wasn't so. No matter how many times Kori had slurred in his direction, pleading for him to indulge in alcohol with her, he kept firm in his desires to keep a level head. Afterall, its not as though he needed the extra stress of urges plucking at his thoughts.

Still, alcohol or not, tonight had been perfect. Both had managed to cast aside any awkward tension in regards to their previous and recent confrontations and actually enjoyed themselves. It was a weird concept to believe that he would be comfortable spending time with Kori while in the company of his friends, which he assumed would be accompanied with endless judgement and confused glances at their close behavior, but none of that negativity conspired. In fact, the quite opposite.

As of now, Kori released yet another hiccup to confirm her willing fall over the edge of a clear mind and landing deep into drunkenness. Still, she was laughing so the slight chance that an urge to hurl would greet her was likely to be put on hold... for now.

Richard was reluctant to bring those giggles to a pause inorder to inflict that dreaded notion of responsibility, but something had to be done. As it were, Kori was guaranteed a less than comforting morning.

"Kor," He whispered, trying to snag her attention in a more subtle way.

No use, she was eyes wide, giggles streaming uninterrupted, and her body was leaned away from him in her seat next to Richard and toward Rachel's. "You have no idea how red your face was." She shook her head while Rachel merely shrunk in her seat, having remembered the scenario to which Kori was referring to all too well. With another laugh, Kori's vision broadened to the rest of the faces gathered around the table. "The guy was trying his hardest to get Rachel to give in and-"

"I think that's enough detail." Rachel growled, resulting in an uproar of even further laughter from everyone.

"Kor,..." Richard repeated, having leaned toward her now, a hand placed on the center of her back sweetly and finally earning her attention. "Sweetheart, I think we should probably get back."

"Ahhh! One more drink!" Karen pleaded.

"Yea, come on," Gar added, peaking around Rachel who sat beside him, so he could view Kori in full.

Kori hesitated, her skidding mind needing a moment to assess her current situation before comprehension could be found. Looking down at the beer within her hand and raising it to her eyes, she turned to Richard. "I'm alright. It isn't that late."

Richard's brow arched and he pointed down at his Rolex, bringing it to her attention. "It's almost 4:30 in the morning."

"Holy shit! Is it really?" Gar shouted. Scrambling to his feet and scratching at his matted hair, he looked to Terra, planting a sloppy kiss upon her cheek. "I gotta get to bed." Laughter sparked once more as they watched Gar stumble toward the hallway, muttering incoherent words to himself.

"Come on Kor," Vic continued once the hysterics had died down once more. "You don't have class in the morning, do you?"

Kori thought about that for a moment, almost unsure if her memory was working properly. "Uh..."

"No, she doesn't but I do." Richard answered. Shaking his head, a hand gripped securely around Kori who had lost all control of her equilibrium when he pulled her into a standing position beside him. "Sorry guys, I have to get light weight here home."

Kori rolled her eyes, leaning into Richard's side and only confirming the obvious need for his assistance. "I don't think one more drink would hurt."

Mid laugh Richard bent his knees slightly to make his vision paralleled with Kori's swimming one and he placed a hand beneath her chin to keep her constantly wavering eye contact. "Kor, please, I'm the sober one, haven't had a drink all night; let me be the one who decides when enough is enough."

Kori pondered this for a short while before shrugging her shoulders. "Alright, you're right." She looked back to the table, disappointed faces begging back at her. "He's right, I've had enough."

After reluctant goodbyes Richard and Kori made their way out into the night.

"I'm really glad you changed your mind about tonight." Kori giggled, her swaying posture and scattered footing having brought Richard into a constant focus of her. He was certain she would fall, nonetheless convinced if he hadn't had an arm at her waist that she would surely have fallen already. "I really enjoyed spending tonight with you." Even though he had heard every words she was saying, true comprehension hadn't sunk in with him until she came to a pause, turning to face him in the center of the sidewalk. He swallowed hard as her head tilted to the side, studying his hesitation now. "I've missed being around you."

Thankful; that's how he felt. Not because she had merely repeated the same words both of them had asserted to each other on many occasions but that he was completely sober when hearing them. Her words seemed to resonate in a pure strain of emotion, really making him appreciate their deliverance. Cocking a side smile, he took a step into her, hesitation hitting him before he allowed his arms to find her waist. There was a tightening in his chest as he took in her appearance patiently now.

"What?" She asked, curious to the unfamiliar expression directed down at her in a sea of sapphire.

Initially contemplating a deeper analysis of his thoughts at the moment, he resorted to laughter, placing a kiss to her forehead. "I haven never seen you so wasted." The pout on her features seemed involuntary. Caressing the side of her cheek with the back of his hand, his smile widened. "I miss you too." When she held strong that look of hesitation, Richard suddenly realized he was nervous? Why? That little detail wasn't so clear. Clearing his throat and taking to an awkward shift before her, he released a chuckle and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh,... actually, I was hoping you and I could get away for a little while this weekend." She seemed surprised by this suggestion, only amplifying his nerves. "If... well, you know, if that's something you would be up for? I just... there's this beach house that's not far from here that I got last year and its... it's really nice. I was thinking we could have a little quality time to ourselves, no interruptions."

Was he rambling? Strange... "_This_ weekend?"

Please don't say she already has plans. Swallowing hard, he forced his hands into his front pockets and shrugged, eyes narrowed over the ground now as he absent-mindedly kicked a foot out. "Yea."

In truth she should have anticipated this. Of course with his friends constantly snooping in their business and always trying to interrupt their alone time, and uh hello, of course the whole Xavier thing, sure, she should have known this was coming. So why then was she hesitating? What was it about the way he was acting around her, even through her drunken state, that made her unsure?

When Kori continued in silence, Richard continued. "I'm not sure what your schedule is, or if you have plans already, but I'd be willing to do anything to get you to go. I know we've sort of had a bumpy start in getting back to the old days with us, but I'd like this chance to really try again. The entire year away from you, I've been waiting for you to move here and now you're here and all I've been capable of is messing things up." He sighed, well aware he was getting to her now. There would only need to be a word or two more of persuasion and she would have an answer for him. "I want this. Say yes."

She inhaled deeply. Whew, he had a way of weaving his way into her mind and completely taking control of her free will. "Yes."

The amount of relief and coupled excitement that rushed him was far more intense than he could have known. He stared back at Kori for a long while, needing the confirmation in her eyes, and he lunged forward pulling her into his arms, carrying her giggling body down the sidewalk.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"There you go; much more comfortable." Richard whispered to himself as he lay Kori peacefully onto her bed.

Lingering over her, palms face down on the bed on either sides of her shoulders, he admired her sleeping features. She seemed ever so delicate, eyelids blinking ever so often in a world of dreams. With a smile to himself, feeling never more confident that things between them would shortly be getting back to normal, he began adjusting the blanket over her chilled presence, only to be given the most unexpected shock of his life.

A simple kiss to her cheek was how it began. He had leaned down to meet her gentle touch when she had suddenly shifted. Her eyes were still clasped shut when she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips to his, freezing Richard in place.

"Goodnight, Babe." She breathed before drifting back to sleep, leaving Richard wide-eyed and nevermore paralyzed in confusion. This would certainly make things interesting.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(A/N) Interesting...**

**In regards to Conflicted Opportunity, I should have the epilogue up shortly, I'm sad to see the story end.**

**RICHRDxJHNxGRYSN**


End file.
